Visita al Mundo Real
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Hanji crea una máquina que espera sea de ayuda para la lucha contra los titanes, lo que no podía prever es que esta enviaría Eren, Rivaille y Jean a otra dimensión completamente distinta, la del mundo real. Terminando en México y con ayuda de un joven trataran de regresar a su propio mundo mientras viven locas aventuras y tal vez en el camino encuentren el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Visita al Mundo Real

Capítulo 1: Maquina del Horror

Año 850 la batalla contra los titanes continua, ante tales circunstancias solo la fuerza humana no es suficiente, por lo que se busca también desarrollar armas de gran poder para cambiar el balance de la situación. Los resultados han sido variados, algunos de baja utilidad y otros que al probarlos resultaron en desastres pero en general ninguno será útil en la lucha. Una de las principales mentes en esta área era Hanji Zoe, miembro de la legión de reconocimiento y que ahora en sus ratos libres creaba toda clase de armas las cuales al probar enviaron a más de uno a la enfermería, razón por la que tuvo dificultad de convencer a todos de ver su más reciente creación.

Ubicación: Distrito de Trost, Cuartel General (El castillo ese en medio de la ciudad)

-Muy bien quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido aquí hoy en este bello día, como bien es sabido mis inventos han sido…

-Peor que cualquier titán.

-¡Levi! Bueno sí, es cierto que hubo problemas técnicos antes.

-Quemaste mi oficina, provocaste que hubiera una fuga de gas, rompiste mi oficina y eso es solo lo que hiciste la semana pasada.

-¡Está bien ya te entendí! Si e causado muchos problemas ¿De acuerdo? Pero esta vez he creado algo que si servirá, les presento mi nueva invención.

Y en ese momento retiro la gran manta que cubría su invento, la cual dejo desconcertados a todos, era una especie de silla que parecía ir dentro de un trineo el cual en la parte posterior tenía un gran circulo metálico, además al frente tenia los controles los cuales eran incomprensibles para los demás.

-¡¿Hanji, que mierda es esto!?

-Solo lo mejor para nuestra batalla Erwin, una máquina que será arrastrada por los caballos y que usando el poder de la luz del sol, podrá disparar o bueno al menos hipotéticamente unos rayos desde el circulo metálico los cuales al entrar en contacto con los titanes los harán explotar o por lo menos los derribaran y dejaran aturdidos.

-Hanji, ahora si te volviste loca. Lo que acabas de decir es una total imposibilidad, no creo ni que los animales puedan arrástralo, es enorme, no practico y sin lugar a dudas igual de descabellado que tú.

-¡Levi ya basta!

Mientras Hanji, Erwin y Levi discutían sobre la nueva arma, eren junto con el resto de sus compañeros de la tropa solo observaban, completamente callados para evitar quedar en medio de las discusiones ya que al tratar de intervenir antes terminaron con castigos, como limpiar todo el cuartel general o ayudar a Hanji en sus locuras.

-¡Puedo probarles que sirve! Miren el sol esta en lo alto lo cual es perfecto, la maquina absorberá su luz y funcionara. ¡Ahora mismo lo encenderé solo esperen!

(Todos)-¡No Hanji, no enciendas esa cosa!

Pero al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban y trataban de alcanzarle para detenerla Hanji acciona la máquina. La cual en un principio no hizo nada dejando a todos con una sensación de alivio, pero esto cambio en unos segundos puesto que de repente esta empezó a emitir extraños ruidos y el disco metálico comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad, este movimiento causo que hubiera un fuerte viento el cual barría todo a su alrededor. Para este punto ya todos se encontraban aterrorizados, la nueva invención de su loca amiga parecía ser más aterradora que cualquier titán. Entonces la maquina súbitamente se detuvo pero volvió a empezar esta vez en sentido contrario la maquina atrayendo hacia ella cualquier cosa. Los miembros de la legión se sujetaban fuertemente de cualquier cosa pues nadie quería ser atrapado y la maquina también comenzó a irradiar extrañas luces que la rodeaban.

Sasha se sujetaba de una columna y Connie de sus pies, ymir encajo su equipo tridimensional de una pared a la vez que abrazaba a Christa, mikasa y Armin se mantenían sujetados de unos ductos de gas. Finalmente la fuerza del viento succionando fue tan grande que eren término soltándose de la puerta a la que se sujetaba, término impactándose con jean que también se soltó de una ventana y luego ambos chocaron contra Levi haciendo que este se soltara de Hanji a la que estaba estrangulando cunado todo esto empezó. Los 3 terminaron cayendo en la maquina específicamente terminaron en la silla rodeada por los tubos, fue en ese momento que la luz que salía de la maquina se intensifico más y más y lo único que se escuchó después fue una fuerte explosión y el humo cubrió el sitio. Todo quedo completamente en calma y todos cayeron al suelo pues la fuerza de la succión al desparecer ya no los mantenía en el aire. Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse mikasa se acercó rápidamente a donde debía estar la máquina.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-¡Mikasa! ¿Eren y los demás están bien?

-Armin…ellos…no están.

-¡¿Qué?!

Y justo en ese momento el humo se disipo por completo dejando ver que no quedaba rastro de la máquina y tampoco de sus amigos, solo quedaba una huella oscura donde esta debía estar. Eren, Jean y Rivaille habían desparecido sin dejar ninguna pista. Sus compañeros estaban en completo shock pues no comprendían que acababa de ocurrir, solo se miraban unos a otros asustados y preocupados. Mikasa que seguía en el lugar de la huella miraba desconcertada a ese lugar y segundos después se dio la vuelta rápidamente mirando a Hanji con una mirada asesina y furiosa.

-¡Tu maldita! ¡Tus los mataste! ¡Tu mataste a eren!

-Mira qué tal si primero nos tranquilizamos y tratamos de averiguar que paso con ellos? De seguro habrá alguna forma para...¡Aléjate de mí!

Y así mikasa comenzó a perseguirla con sus cuchillas, mientras los demás corrían para evitar quedar atrapados por la furia de la chica, solamente Armin y Erwin seguían ahí parados viendo el caos desarrollarse.

-Eren…Jean…Sargento Rivaille… ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? ¿En dónde están? ¿Acaso en serio habrán muerto?

-No lo creo Armin, si de algo estoy seguro es que Rivaille no moriría tan fácilmente, él debe estar bien y por ende tus amigos también. Hay que salvar a Hanji de tu amiga porque si queremos saber que fue de ellos ella es la única que puede saber cómo recuperarlos.

-Supongo que está en lo cierto, solo espero que se encuentren a salvo.

Mientras tanto los 3 que habían quedado en la máquina, se encontraban atrapados en un lugar muy extraño con una oscuridad azulosa un tanto brillante y que parecía ondular, estaban viajando a gran velocidad, dando círculos y viajando sin rumbo. La invención de Hanji había creado una especie con las luces una especie de esfera brillante que los rodeaba y protegía en este extraño viaje.

-¡Sargento! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

-¡No tengo la menor idea! Solo sé que seguimos rodando en esta cosa, cuando vea a Hanji yo mismo la voy a matar.

-Hey chicos miren parece que nos dirigimos a una extraña luz blanca.

-Espero que sea la salida tontos y que no nos lleve a una muerte segura.

La máquina dejo de rodar y fue con rumbo fijo hacia la luz a una velocidad aun mayor mientras que sus 3 ocupantes no podían hacer nada más que observar y gritar con horror. Estaban a punto de llegar a algún sitio… ¿Pero a dónde?


	2. Chapter 2 Llegando con Alex

**Se me paso informar que en esta historia, la serie de shingenki no kyojin nunca ha existido en el lugar al que van nuestros protagonistas, así que nadie los reconocería como personajes de un anime.**

Capítulo 2: Llegando con Alex

Año 2014, Ubicación: Ciudad de Monterrey, México.

Mi nombre es Alex, tengo 18 años y soy un estudiante de 2° Tetramestre en la facultad de veterinaria del CEU (Centro de Estudios Universitarios) soy un estudiante promedio que divide su tiempo entre los amigos, la escuela y el trabajo, pero como otaku que soy lo que más me gusta es el anime y manga. Actualmente vivo solo en un edificio de departamentos, donde mi mejor compañía es mi gato negro Kile, tengo 2 habitaciones, una sala y comedor muy agradables y claro el baño, como muchos otras personas me gusta ir al cine, pasear y divertirme con compañeros, pero como la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios también tengo días en los que salgo de la escuela con ganas de matar a medio mundo.

-¡Maldito profesor de Anatomía!

-Sera mejor que te calmes hasta que salgamos de la facultad Alex.

-Es que no puedo estar calmado Andrés, estuve desvelado toda la noche anterior estudiando para la prueba de hoy, pero el maldito profesor decidió no ponerla y en cambio comenzó a revisar las libretas.

-Si tuvieras tus apuntes y trabajos en orden y bien hechos no te habría calificado con 7, eso solo demuestra que no le has puesto mucho empeño tonto.

-Lily ya déjame en paz, ahora mejor vamos a tomar el metro o sino matare a alguien y con el humor que tengo bien podrían ser ustedes.

Los 3 amigos caminaron hacia la línea uno del metro de monterrey y después de unos minutos de espera pudieron subir. Los amigos del joven bajaron solo 3 estaciones después, pero él tenía que seguir ya que el departamento donde vivía quedaba más lejos, finalmente luego de un rato llego hasta la última estación y luego debía tomar un transmetro para llegar. Al poco tiempo finalmente llego al edificio de 5 pisos donde vivía y para mala suerte de él tenía que subir al último.

-¡Kile ya llegue! –Miau- Ven aquí gato –Miau, se va- ¡Vuelve, abrázame cabron! Ya que gato malvado, bien estoy más que cansado de la escuela y del estudio, menos mal que ya es fin de semana y podremos descansar, ahora deja voy a buscar tu alimento –Miau-.

Luego de alimentar a un gato grosero alex pensó en salir a comprar cosas para la cena y si era posible ir antes al cine, pero justo cuando estaba tomando sus cosas para salir su celular sonó y él fue a contestar.

-Hey Alex como estas? ¿Amigo puedes hacerme un favor?

-Andrés… ¿Ahora qué hiciste? Que necesitas mi ayuda, si es dinero olvídalo ya me debes mucho y la cuenta va aumentando.

-Descuida no es eso, veras es que saldré todo el fin de semana y no regresare hasta el lunes por lo que no iré ese día y como bien sabes me tocaba dar clase con mi equipo en fisiología, así que te quería pedir si podrías hacer mi parte del trabajo y dárselo a los otros para la clase.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Si ibas a salir lo hubieras echo desde antes, además ¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?

-Te pagare mis deudas más 100 pesos y te daré los trabajos de inglés.

-Ya que supongo que si no te hago el favor nadie te lo hará, bien solo pásame el tema y comenzare a hacerlo, pero que no se te olvide tu parte del trato o te ira mal conmigo.

Andrés le paso el tema del trabajo junto con las indicaciones, en un principio alex pensó que no le tomaría mucho tiempo pero pronto se dio cuenta que esto duraría mucho. Cuando por fin termino a las 6 decidió comenzar su propia tarea y esto así hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche, estando completamente exhausto, sin ánimos para cocinar y ya no pudiendo aguantar más los rasguños de su gato que buscaba atención prefirió salir a comprar unos tacos en un puesto cercano y de paso un refresco también, en esto se echó otra media hora y finalmente regreso a su departamento, una vez allí fue al comedor preparándose para la cena, reviso a su gato que estaba dormido en el sillón y finalmente se sentó dispuesto a comer, pero en ese momento su gato se levantó y comenzó a correr frenéticamente por todo el lugar.

-¡Kile! ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa cabron?! Detente estas tirando mis cosas y desordenando el lugar, ¡Vuelve ya verás cuando te atrape! –en el caos el gato se subió a la mesa y tiro la cena del joven- ¡Ahora si maldito gato, cuando te atrape te usare en las prácticas de la facultad! ¡Y de ahí no saldrás vivo!

Se desarrollaba una escena de lo más cómica, un joven persiguiendo a su gato el cual maullaba fuertemente y tumbaba cosas a su paso provocándole gran ira al dueño el cual finalmente lo atrapo y lo alzo frente a él viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Que rayos te pasa? –Miaaaauuuu- ya deja de maullar no hay nada aquí que justifique tu comportamiento.

Y en ese momento de una de las habitaciones se vio un gran resplandor de extrañas luces de muchos colores que asustaron al felino y su dueño el cual salto con el animal escondiéndose detrás del sillón. Finalmente la luz se detuvo y se escuchó algo como un pequeño estruendo, el joven salió lentamente de su escondite seguido de su mascota, fue por un cuchillo a la cocina y regreso, ya estaba sujetando la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a saber que o quien estaba del otro lado.

-Bien…espero…que…no sea nada grave…aquí vamos –abre rápidamente la puerta y alza el cuchillo- ¡¿Haber quien está aquí?! ¿He? ¿Qué rayos?

Pero al abrir la puerta no encontró ningún ladrón, si no a 3 personas completamente mareadas, con ropas muy raras y parecían estar entre los restos de alguna extraña máquina completamente en ruinas. La primera reacción de Alex al ver esto fue regresar, cerrar la puerta esperar 3 segundos y volver a abrirla el esperaba que esto no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación, pero después de repetirlo 4 veces más se dio cuenta que era completamente real y no un sueño loco. Fue entonces que los otros 3 comenzaron a recuperarse de mareo e intentaban incorporarse.

-Mierda… ¿qué acaba de pasar en mi depa?...Creo que no alcanzare a cenar esta noche.

-Hay… ¿dónde estamos?

-No tengo…idea jean…solo se…que me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Yo solo sé par de mocosos…que matare a Hanji cuando la vea, pero antes… ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Están en mi hogar montón de extraños… ¡¿Quiénes rayos son?! ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí?! ¡¿De dónde salieron?! ¡¿Qué quieren?!

Eren, Jean y Levi seguían en el piso, cuando finalmente cayeron en cuenta de que había alguien más que los estaba observando con una cara de desconcierto, el momento se había vuelto extraño se miraban sin decir nada, solo intentando comprender que estaba ocurriendo, fue entonces que el gato de alex entro corriendo al cuarto y se lanzó sobre un desprevenido eren, el cual trataba de quitárselo desesperadamente de la cara, dando vueltas y terminando golpeando a sus 2 compañeros y provocando el caos en el lugar.

-Quítenmelo, quiétenmelo, sáquenlo de mi rostro.

-Jaeger detente, me estas pisando.

-Eren, ya basta, me vas a caer encima.

Y así eren término cayendo sobre Rivaille mientras el gato seguía atacándolo y Jean estaba adolorido en el suelo. Mientras tanto Alex solo veía la situación y pensaba en las cosas que de seguro viviría a partir de ese día.

-Quizá yo tampoco iré este lunes a la facultad. –en ese momento su reloj sonó marcando que eran las 10 de la noche- y de seguro tampoco dormiré bien esta noche.

**Que tal este segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hola nos quedamos

**Ya es el tercer capítulo y aun no me comentan no sean malos, pero bueno creo que alguien ya me puso en Favs, así que gracias.**

Capítulo 3: Hola nos quedamos

Alex quien seguía mirándolos desde la puerta finalmente reacciono y quito a su gato del rostro del joven, eren había quedado con varios rasguños pero nada de seriedad, finalmente se levantó quitando su peso de Rivaille el cual pudo levantarse, fue cuando ya todos estaban de pie que finalmente comenzaron las preguntas.

-Les repetiré una vez mas ¿Quiénes son y que están haciendo aquí?

-Mi nombre es Eren, el cara de caballo es Jean y el otro es Rivaille, ¿Y tú eres?

-Bueno yo soy alex y este es mi departamento, vivo aquí con mi gato.

-¿Qué es un departamento?

-¿Ah?... ¿Ustedes 3 de dónde es que vienen?

-(Levi) Del distrito Trost en la muralla María, por favor es muy grande como para que no lo conozcas seguro habrás escuchado de la ciudad por el ataque de los titanes que hubo en ella hace poco.

-¡¿Distrito de qué?! ¿En la muralla qué? ¡¿Invasión de quién?! Jamás en la vida había escuchado sobre algo así, ¿Están bien de la cabeza?

-(Jean) ¿En serio jamás escuchaste de ello? ¿Pues en donde vives o que año estas para nunca haber escuchado de ello?

-En Monterrey, México y el año es 2014.

-(Todos) ¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Y como que es el año 2014?

-Pero es la verdad…yo que gano con mentirles ni los conozco, pero que clase de ropa extraña es la que llevan puesta, parece un uniforme aunque yo creo que estaría mejor en otro color.

-(Levi) Mira quien lo dice, tu ropa es más extraña, además esta habitación es muy rara, no te creo nada de lo que dices, de seguro esto es una broma de Hanji y tu estas con ella, además 2014…por favor ese año nunca va a llegar.

-Hace 2 años cuando supuestamente el mundo se iba a acabar en el 2012 yo habría dicho lo mismo, pero no es así déjenme mostrarles.

Alex se dirigió hacia la ventana y retiro la cortina dejando a la vista una imagen de la ciudad durante la noche, edificios y luces brillando por todos lados, autos recorriendo las calles y gente en todas partes. En ese momento los otros 3 estaba pegados a la ventana mirando todo el mundo exterior, su expresión era de completo desconcierto, hacia un rato estaban con sus compañeros pero ahora todo indicaba que se encontraban en un mundo completamente distinto, el shock fue tan grande que eren se desmayó, Rivaille seguía viendo hacia afuera sin poder creerlo y jean volteo a ver al chico.

-¿Cr-crees que pu-puedas explicarnos otra vez eso d-del año y lu-lugar? –El chico voltea a ver a su gato-.

-Kile, gato mío tu ejecución será pospuesta, bueno supongo que no tengo otra opción acompáñenme total aprovecho para preparar algo de cenar, anda trae a tus amigos y les explicare pero ustedes también tendrán que darme sus propias explicaciones.

Jean trajo a Rivaille que ya se recuperaba de la impresión y después a eren que finalmente despertó, pero lo que vio a su alrededor lo dejo aún más desconcertado que antes.

-Sargento… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es lo que hay allá afuera? ¿Y que son todas las cosas de aquí dentro? ¿Qué son esos extraños cuadros negros que están ahí? ¿Qué tienen escrito el más grande? ¿Y que son las letras del pequeño?

-¡¿Y cómo espera que lo sepa?! Si estoy igual o más desconcertado que tú.

-Ya cálmense dúo de idiotas, esas cosas de ahí no son más que mi televisor y mi laptop no les harán ningún daño.

-(Jean) ¿Qué es un televisor? ¿Qué es un laptop? –alex preparaba un café y buscaba algo más que darles cuando regreso para explicarles.

-Ah sin duda son unos raros, bien podrían ser los 3 chiflados, pero bueno un televisor es… ¡Un televisor! Es para ver cosas, entretenerse, mantenerse informado es de gran utilidad y la laptop… es un aparato para hacer trabajos, mantenerse en contacto con los demás y para pasar el tiempo, aunque la mayoría de la gente solo hace lo último.

-(Eren) –Nervioso- Pero eso que llamaste televisor…solo está en negro… no hace nada… ¿Cómo puede ser divertido? ¿O de utilidad si solo esta así?

-Pues de esta manera.

Alex tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor apareciendo un concierto de Shakira a todo volumen. Esto hizo que sus amigos retrocedieran un poco pues no esperaban algo como eso, primero era oscuro y ahora veían a una mujer bailando y cantando mientras miles de personas la alababan. Jean no pudo evitar acercarse más y tocaba el televisor, su mente no podía comprender lo que pasaba como era que esa extraña maquina tenia a una bella mujer atrapada en su interior, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa alex volvió a cambiar el canal esta vez a un programa de concursos los cuales divirtieron a los 3, luego alex comenzó a cambiar rápidamente los canales mostrándoles a los desconocidos que había una gran variedad de cosas para ver.

-Ya vieron? La televisión es casi una ventana hacia el mundo.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida!

-Es cierto jean, oye alex ¿Crees que pueda ver el mar con esta cosa?

-No es tan fácil eren, no se tiene control sobre lo que están pasando en el televisor, pero si puedo mostrarte el mar mediante mi laptop pero antes será mejor comer.

Alex fue primero a servir el café y puso pan dulce sobre la mesa invitándolos a comer, aunque en un principio se les vio desconfiados por la extraña forma del pan y el olor del café, al probarlos resulto que era un sabor muy agradable, un sabor dulce que nunca habían probado.

-Es…delicioso, lo mejor que he probado.

-Solo es pan y café nada del otro mundo, ¿Nunca lo habían probado?

-(Jean) No, de dónde venimos no hay nada con un sabor como este.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿ya pueden decirme de dónde vienen? ¿Y cómo terminaron en la otra habitación?

Así los 3 compañeros comenzaron a explicarle al joven sobre el mundo donde vivían, sobre las 3 grandes murallas, sobre la batalla de la humanidad contra unos monstros de apariencia humana a los que llamaban titanes, una lucha de más de 100 años confinados a una pequeña área, sobre como el titán colosal había aparecido y destruido la paz provocando miles de muertes. Le contaron sobre quienes eran, que representaba su legión, sobre sus amigos y como por culpa de una loca amiga habían terminado en una maquina terrible que los había llevado a un lugar desconocido en una oscuridad brillante y como al acercarse a una extraña luz terminaron con él. La primera reacción de alex quien solo los había estado escuchando atentamente durante todo el tiempo fue de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

-¿Así que los atacan unos "Titanes"? Y han acabado con la humanidad…lo que me cuentan parece una loca historia de fantasía, pero dado que la última parte de como terminaron aquí es cierta supongo que les creeré solo quiero decir algo más…jijiji…. ¿En serio tu hermana se llama…jajajaja…Mikasa?

-Si… ¿Cuál es el problema con su nombre?

-Bueno tu hermana se llama "Mikasa" y ustedes ahora están en "mi casa" jajajajaja si ella hubiera llegado aquí no te imaginas el bullying que le harían a la pobre jajajaja no pararía de molestarle con eso jajajaja.

-(Levi) ¿Qué es bullying?

-Jajaja… ¿Ah?...ustedes 3 sí que no tienen ni idea de donde han venido a parar, la gente de aquí se los comerá vivos.

-(Eren) ¡¿La gente de aquí come gente?!

-Cálmate es solo un decir, no es de verdad, me refiero que cualquier persona de aquí podría engañarles o hacerles una broma muy fácilmente.

-(Jean) En ese caso alex… ¿Podrías ayudarnos a regresar a nuestro hogar? No tenemos ni idea de cómo es este mundo, así que tampoco tenemos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Ya que no hay de otra, Pos los ayudo, pueden quedarse aquí conmigo, ¡Les ayudare a regresar con los suyos! Pero no esta noche, ya es tarde, estoy cansado y tengo mucho sueño, así que mejor vayamos a dormir y mañana veremos que se puede hacer, quizá podamos arreglar esa cosa en la que venían y logren regresar antes de que se den cuenta.

Luego de eso alex, les presto a jean, eren y Levi la habitación en la que habían llegado, fue a traer unas mantas y regreso para dárselas, los otros 3 estaban ocupados moviendo las partes de la máquina que estaban estorbando y como podría esperarse Rivaille estaba diciéndole a jean y eren que limpiaran mejor y más rápido.

-Dense prisa mocosos inútiles, quiero dormir lo antes posible.

-Oye… ¿Rivaille cierto?...no actúes así que pareces un viejo diciéndole a sus hijos que hacer, ¿Qué edad tienes 20? ¿Dudo que seas mucho mayor que ellos?

-Tengo 34 años.

-…..…¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡Eres un aciano!

**Espero este tercer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no se sorden comenten XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Películas y salida a la Ciudad

**Aquí está el capítulo 4. Oigan he estado viendo los capítulos y pues note que tengo muchos errores de ortografía, verán como estoy usando mi laptop y no la compu normal sencillamente no estoy acostumbrado al teclado así que les pido me disculpen y tengan paciencia en lo que me acostumbro.**

Capítulo 4: Películas y salida a la Ciudad

Después de la noticia de la edad de Rivaille, alex les dejo las sabanas y cuando salía apago la luz lo cual asusto a los chicos y tuvo que explicarles todavía cosas sobre la electricidad, ya una vez que los dejo se retiró a su propia habitación mientras era seguido por su pequeño gato, el cual se subió a la cama con él.

-Ah Kile…gato mío…en que nos estaremos metiendo…esta mañana quería matar al profesor y ahora tengo a un trio de extraños durmiendo en el otro cuarto, esto sí que no ocurre todos los días ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? –Miau acurrucándose con su amo- Si supongo que tienes razón, que bueno que siempre sabes que decir, descansa gato mañana será un día raro –Miau-.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación los chicos trataban de dormir, pero los ruidos del mundo exterior les dificultaban la tarea y les recordaba cada segundo que se encontraban en un mundo nuevo y completamente diferente, esto les hacía preguntarse qué clase de cosas conocerían a partir de mañana. Después de un rato finalmente lograron conciliar el sueño. Al siguiente día se despertaron por un extraño ruido que parecía una canción muy fuerte y ruidosa en ese momento notaron que Alex se encontraba en la puerta con un aparato pequeño el cual sostenía en su mano.

-Buenos días, ya es hora de levantarse son las 7 de la mañana, vengan ya prepare algo para desayunar.

-(Jean) ¿Que era esa cosa con la que nos despertaste?

-Solo la alarma de mi celular, una canción llamada Reverse.

-¿Y no podías despertarnos con algo menos ruidoso?

-Eren era la alarma del celular o dejar que Kile se metiera al cuarto y terminara de rasguñarte la cara.

-Bien supongo que en ese caso prefiero que uses esa cosa.

Todos ya se encontraban desayunando en la mesa, Alex había preparado unos Hot-cakes con miel y servido un vaso de jugo a todos, aunque en un principio el platillo les pareció de lo más extraño, al probarlo descubrieron que tenía un sabor increíble. Mientras desayunaban eren pudo notar al gato junto a su vasija de comida mirándolo directamente desde el suelo, el animal le inspiraba cierta desconfianza al castaño.

-Hey alex creo que no le agrado a tu gato.

-Probablemente porque cuando llegaron ayer lo asustaron mucho y cuando busco con quien desquitarse tú fuiste el primero al que vio, no te preocupes Kile siempre es así de enojón cuando alguien lo asusta, lo mira con cara de desprecio durante unos días y luego se le pasa.

-Espero que solo sea eso y no esté planeando asesinarme.

-Descuida ese gato perezoso no mataría ni a un ratón aunque lo tuviera de frente, pero cambiando de tema hay que ir pensando en alguna manera de hacerlos regresar a su propio mundo.

-(Levi) Eso no será tan fácil, la maquina ha quedado completamente destruida y no tiene manera de repararse, además la única que sabría cómo hacer otra es Hanji y ella no está aquí. Parece que hemos quedado varados contigo.

-Qué suerte la mía, todo esto se está complicando demasiado, no me gusta tanta responsabilidad mmmmmmm ya que ¡Pos me mato!

-(Jean) ¿Pos me qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Pos me mato es solo una frase, la usas cuando tienes muchos problemas, tienes flojera o cuando las cosas no salen como quieres, es una manera mundana de decir ¡Me voy a matar! Solo se cambia la manera de expresarlo, es algo que la mayoría de los jóvenes del mundo usan.

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA…Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete…Yone

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Mi celular, quien estará llamando tan temprano. ¿Bueno? Yo aquí ¿quién allá? ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

Eren, Levi y Jean veían como alex hablaba con ese pequeño aparato, si bien para ellos parecería como si el chico se hubiera vuelto loco y estuviera hablando solo, bien pudieron deducir que no debía ser así, después de todo se encontraban en un mundo nuevo y las cosas de aquí parecían tener usos que ellos ni siquiera podían comprender, por lo tanto decidieron mejor terminar de comer y esperar que alex regresara, cuando el joven termino de hablar , fue corriendo por unas cosas a su habitación y luego salió con otra ropa que parecía la de un sirviente.

-Hey chicos adivinen, tengo que salir me acaban de llamar del trabajo, un compañero se enfermó y no puede ir, así que tendré que reemplazarlo.

-Jajaja ¿Trabajas en alguna especie de castillo? ¿O porque esa ropa de sirviente?

-¡No Jean!…soy un mesero…después les explicare, ahora me debo ir, regresare a las 3 no causen problemas mientras no estoy.

-Hey espera y ¡¿Que haremos nosotros mientras no estás?! ¡¿Sentarnos a esperarte?! ¡¿O jugar con el gato?!

-No les recomendaría hacer lo último jean, pero tienes razón, les dejare la tele encendida así pueden ver algo y pasar el rato, ya vieron cómo funciona el control, volumen y canal, pueden comer algo del refrigerador si gustan y ya les explique cómo sirve el baño, no molesten a mi gato y no se les ocurra salir. Bien creo que eso es todo ya me voy procurare no tardar más de lo debido.

Alex salió del departamento poniendo llave y se dirigió al restaurante donde trabajaba, mientras los otros solo lo vieron salir y decidieron hacer lo que dijo sobre ver televisor, después de todo no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir, no podían reparar la máquina, lo único que podían hacer era esperar y relajarse un rato, por lo que habían visto la noche anterior había gran variedad de cosas para ver, así que buscaron algo que los pudiera entretener, revisando los canales no hallaban algo que les llamara la atención, un programa de cocina pero les aburrió, vieron uno que se llamaba Dora la exploradora pero después de comprobar que la niña debía ser ciega y sorda como para no ver lo que buscaba le cambiaron, finalmente llegaron a un canal que decía –Y ahora está por comenzar la maratón sin comerciales de Resident Evil no se despegue del televisor-

-¿Qué será Resident Evil chicos?

-No se eren, pero solo el nombre se escucha mejor que lo que hemos visto esta mañana, le dejare ahí.

-Como vine a terminar con ustedes 2 mocosos idiotas, pero bueno ya no importa, vamos a sentarnos y a ver de qué trata esta cosa. No debe ser nada extraordinario pero seguro será mejor que ver a esa niña deforme de nuevo junto con ese extraño animal.

Los 3 comenzaron a ver la película y así lentamente el tiempo fue pasando. Ellos al no tener idea de que trataba no pudieron evitar emocionarse y aterrorizarse con las cosas que veían, la gente moría y luego revivía para devorar a sus amigos, las armas que usaban y todas las invenciones les asombraban, ver como una enfermedad había destruido el mundo era increíble, conforme avanzaban las películas, había cosas más terroríficas, para la tercera eren sin darse cuenta se sujetaba de un brazo de Rivaille el cual solo no lo pateo porque estaba muy ocupado viendo. Jean por su parte solo tenía la mirada enfocada en Alice así que no les prestaba atención. Antes de darse cuenta dieron las 3 de la tarde y alex finalmente llego siendo más recibido por su gato que por los demás.

-Y aquí termina la maratón de resident evil, ahora viene-

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes ahí? ¿Se aventaron las 3 primeras películas seguidas? Me sorprende que no estuvieran gritando.

-Alex…esto fue…¡Increíble! Lo mejor que he visto

-Y eso que no has visto las otras 2 jean, la 4 y la 5 son mucho mejores y más sangrientas.

-¡¿Cómo hay más?! ¡Quiero verlas! ¿Por qué esta cosa no me las muestra?

-Calmado, ya te dije que no tengo control sobre lo que pasan en el televisor, luego las busco con mi laptop… ¿Ah?...eren… ¿Te estas sujetando del brazo de Rivaille? ¿Acaso son novios o algo así?

-(Levi) ¿Qué?..¡Ah! suéltame mocoso inútil –lo empuja- Alex que tonterías dices, ¿yo y el juntos? Los hombres no pueden ser pareja eso hasta tu deberías saberlo.

-Pues, algo que deben saber es que aquí y en todo el mundo eso si pasa, cuando un hombre es novio de otro hombre o una mujer con otra mujer se les dice homosexuales y otro termino más común que son gays.

-(Eren) ¿Espera lo que dices es verdad? ¿Y que a nadie le molesta eso? ¿Me refiero no hay reglas?

-Claro que las hay, y si mucha gente aún tiene problemas con eso, les dicen que se irán al infierno o cosas por el estilo, pero ya a la mayoría de la gente no le importa y ellos también ignoran a los que tienen problemas con su relación.

-(Jean) Este mundo es muy extraño, completamente diferente del nuestro, pero ahora cambiando de tema, tu sabes ¿dónde podríamos conseguir otro cambio de ropa?

-(Levi) Si eso es verdad, estar con el uniforme todo el tiempo es molesto y muy sucio para mi gusto.

-Ustedes me van a dejar en la ruina, ya que Pos me mato, arréglense un poco iremos a conseguirles algo de ropa y de paso a comprar más cosas, -Miau- ¿Qué? A no Kile tu sabes que no puedes ir.

-¿Oye alex y como es el mundo de afuera?

-Ya lo verán por sí mismos, solo no se separen de mí, no hablen con nadie y todo saldrá bien, iremos a un H-E-B una tienda comercial muy grande, les gustaran las cosas que verán al salir, mmmmm luego quizá hasta pueda llevarlos al restaurante donde trabajo, ¡Hay ese maldito de Marco me las va a pagar cuando vuelva! No creo que este tan enfermo.

-(Jean) Mar-mar- ¿Marco?

-Él es un amigo que trabaja conmigo, ¿Qué? ¿A caso te da miedo el nombre o porque tartamudeas?

-No, no es eso…solo me recuerda al nombre…de un viejo amigo.

Y así los 4 salieron del departamento, Eren, Levi y Jean no tenían ni idea de las cosas que verían, apenas salieran del edificio. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Jean solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-Marco…amigo…como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…apuesto que este lugar te habría encantado… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que morir? Extraño mucho tu compañía.

-Bien ya llegamos al primer piso, bienvenidos al mundo.

-(Eren) ¡Es increíble!

**Gracias a los que me han comentado**  
** Insomniac: respondiendo tu pregunta si es fic yaoi (LeviXeren)**  
** Anon: Gracias x comentar y espero te guste este cap.**  
** Viviana: Yo tampoco me los imagino en este mundo, por eso hago este fic de como seria si vinieran.**


	5. Chapter 5 Amor en H-E-B

**No puedo creer que ya tengo 14 reviews :D cuando empecé no tenía ni uno XD**

Capítulo 5: Amor en H-E-B

Los chicos habían llegado al primer piso y cuando salieron del edificio, se asombraron por todo lo que veían, los edificios, los grandes anuncios, la gente, los extraños cables de poste en poste y por todas las extrañas maquinas que recorrían las calles.

-Alex, ¿Qué son esas extrañas cosas que llevan gente en su interior? ¿Acaso son prisioneros o algo por el estilo?

-No tonto, eren esos son automóviles, sirven para trasladar a la gente a grandes distancias, se pueden recorrer cientos de kilómetros con ellos.

-¡Pero no tienen caballos! ¿Cómo se mueven por si solos? Eso no es posible.

-Bueno es que tienen motores y estos motores utilizan gasolina que es la que sirve para…. ¿No me están entendiendo nada verdad? Debí imaginarlo, bueno miren sé que esto es una gran impresión para ustedes así que solo síganme actúen normal y no se alejen, lo digo por su bien.

Los 3 jóvenes y el anciano (Nekoboy: es que no lo resistí XD) iban caminando por la ciudad, el chico local de lo más tranquilo, mientras los otros no podían evitar voltear a ver todo, este mundo tenia tantas cosas y tantos objetos que no podían entender, incluso la gente en este lugar era muy diferente de ellos, esto sumando el hecho de que aun portaban sus uniformes hacia que la gente se les quedara viendo al pasar.

-Hey inútil de alex, la gente no para de mirarnos como si fuéramos unos raros.

-Sera por el uniforme que llevan, además de que ustedes no lucen como las personas de aquí, más bien parecen extranjeros –voltea a verlos- ustedes no tienen idea de donde eran sus ancestros o algo o sus nombres quizá hasta su apellido daría una pista de donde son.

-Mi apellido es Jaeger.

-Solo con eso basta, para saber que no son de por aquí, lo más seguro es que los 3 provengan de Europa, veo difícil que sean de otra parte. Bueno ya eso no importa, ya casi llegamos a la tienda así que no se separen.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas del H-E-B estas como era de esperarse se abrieron automáticamente, alex quien sabía que eso pasaría no le puso atención y entro, pero los otros 3 se quedaron un momento afuera pues no esperaban que algo así fuera a pasar en sus mentes la única pregunta era ¿Cómo es que unas puerta puede abrirse y cerrarse por sí sola? Fue entonces que alex noto que no lo seguían y fue por ellos.

-Dense prisa quieren o la gente se les quedara viendo más de lo que ya lo hacen, en otra ocasión les explico cómo sirven las puertas ¡Ahora síganme!

Los chicos finalmente le hicieron caso y entraron, en la entrada de la tienda había una gran cantidad de carritos que parecían grandes canastas, alex mando a jean por una y luego todos ya ingresaron a la tienda. Una vez ahí todo lo que veían les parecía muy raro, había toda clase de artículos y objetos que jamás en la vida imaginaron, eren sin darse cuenta tomo del brazo al sargento el cual esta vez sí sintió su agarre pero no le dio importancia. Cuando llegaron al área de ropa para jóvenes alex, les explico sobre las tallas, como podían checar el precio y cuales seria mejores para comprar después de eso los dejo elegir a su consideración y fue a buscar otras cosas. Eren seguía sujetado de Levi y ambos buscaron algo que les pudiera agradar mientras tanto jean buscaba por su propia cuenta entre toda las variedades de camisas y pantalones. Finalmente luego de estar revisando lo que había Levi quien ya había escogido que se llevaría le hablo a eren.

-Hey mocoso… ¿ya puedes soltarme? Yo ya he comprado lo que necesito y tú aun no tienes ni una maldita prenda interior.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! –Lo suelta y se pone rojo- Heichou lo siento, ahora mismo iré a buscar lo que yo necesito, perdone las molestias.

-Que niño más molesto, pero bueno a final de cuentas es mejor estar atrapado aquí con estos 2 que estar atrapado aquí con Hanji y Erwin.

Jean por su parte ya llevaba todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigía a revisar en esa cosa llamada verificador, fue entonces que eren llego corriendo y termino empujándolo haciéndole tirar todas sus cosas. El enojo fue tan grande que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a eren, el cual solo podía sobarse por el dolor.

-¡Eren ¿Qué te pasa?! Por tu culpa tire mis cosas.

-Lo lamento cara de caballo, es solo que yo…yo…yo…estaba buscando algo para mí.

-¿Ah? Ya tenemos un rato aquí ¿y aun no has elegido nada? Valla que eres distraído, me sorprende que Rivaille no te haya asesinado aun.

-Deja de molestar, veras lo que pasa, es que…bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando Alex nos explicó que en este mundo 2 hombres pueden estar juntos, y que la mayoría de la gente aquí no tiene problemas con eso?

-Sí, pero ¿por qué piensas en eso de repente?

-Veras jean, necesito contarle esto a alguien y dado que no conozco a nadie en este mundo te lo diré a ti, a mi… a mi… -susurrando- me gusta el sargento Rivaille.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo que dices es broma ¿verdad?

-No, desde hace tiempo que me gusta, pero bien sabes cómo son las cosas halla y por eso no podía decirle a nadie lo que siento por él y aunque he tratado de olvidarlo no puedo, en verdad estoy enamorado de él.

-Entonces eres ¿Cómo dijo alex…ah…Gay?

-Si supongo que lo soy, y ya te dije he tratado de dejar de serlo pero es imposible, por eso quiero pedirte ayuda, ¡Ayúdame a gustarle a Heichou! Luego yo te ayudare en lo que me pidas.

-Ya que, igual supongo que podre divertirme viendo como fracasas.

Lo que ninguno de estos 2 se dio cuenta es que del otro lado del pasillo, Levi estaba escuchando toda la conversación y eso incluía la declaración de eren, como bien sabía lo que se aproximaba pensó en fingir jamás escuchar la plática y ver que harían. Unos minutos después eren, jean y Levi ya tenían lo que necesitaban y fueron a buscar a alex, estuvieron dando vueltas perdidos por los pasillos ya que cada vuelta parecía la entrada a cosas totalmente diferentes. Luego de un rato vieron a alex que estaba en la sección de carnes y se dirigieron con él.

-Me alegra ver que ya escogieron que llevar, y tampoco puedo creer que me encontraran pensé que ya estarían tirados en algún pasillo del cansancio.

-¡No somos tan idiotas alex!, además solo estuvimos perdidos unos minutos.

-Bien yo ya termine de buscar cosas aquí, así que mejor echen lo suyo en el carro e iremos a pagar. Y por cierto también me desvié a una parte de la tienda para encargarles algo.

-¿Qué nos encargaste alex?

-Llegando a casa les mostrare.

Los chicos fueron a pagar y notaron que había una gran fila, mientras alex había quedado de pie formado, los otros fueron a revisar las revistas que había en la parte delantera, había de todas clases y de temas muy diferentes, Muy Interesante, POR TI, National Geographic, finalmente a la hora de pagar fueron más de $1500 pesos, solo en la ropa que ellos compraron, eso sumándoles lo demás fueron casi $2200 y alex sintió con mucho dolor el darle el dinero a la cajera.

-Bien son $2200 más $30 del IVA.

-Así mira lo que pasa es que no te quiero pagar el IVA porque no compre cosas que lo ameriten, así que mejor ve quitando ese maldito IVA porque no lo pienso pagar.

-Hay otro ya que, solo deme los 2200 y ya.

-Gracias, espero no volver pronto.

Mientras ya salían de la tienda, los chicos como era de esperarse no pudieron evitar preguntarle al joven por la actitud que tuvo hace un minuto.

-(Eren) Hey alex ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es eso del IVA?

-Un maldita manera del gobierno para quitarnos dinero pero mejor olvídenlo no es algo que les incumba y si se meten en esto se arrepentirán. Ahora tomen una maldita bolsa y salgamos de aquí.

Y justo donde salieron del fresco y agradable clima del H-E-B, se toparon con el calor abrazador de un típico día en Monterrey.

-Santo cielo… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El mundo se está quemando?

-¿Qué? No Levi por lo general este es el clima de todos los días, excepto cuando llega el invierno hay no aguanto ese clima.

-(Jean) ¿Pero cómo lo soportan? Es horrible, hace un maldito calor.

-Solo estamos a 30 grados centígrados, es un día fresco en realidad en el punto más caliente del verano llegamos a pasar los 40 grados, aunque tomando en cuenta que ustedes provienen de un lugar donde el clima es más fresco, supongo que si deben estar muriéndose de calor.

-Llévanos al departamento por favor, estoy muriéndome. Estoy derritiéndome.

-Hay jean, ustedes de plano si no se hubieran terminado conmigo estarían muertos a esta hora. Llamare un taxi ¡Taxi!

-¡Joven! –sigue de largo-.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Olvídenlo, mejor sigan caminando.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, los 4 llegaron al departamento, jean, eren y Levi apenas pudieron entraron corriendo y se tumbaron en el piso tratando de recuperarse del clima ton hostil del lugar.

-Montón de exagerados, supongo que por algo dicen que solo la gente que nació aquí puede vivir aquí –Miau- ¡Ah! Eres tu gato como estas –Miau, el dueño intenta acariciarlo y el gato pasa de largo- ¡Kile cabron! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras?!

El gato siguió caminando hasta donde estaban los demás tumbados y se comenzó a subir a eren quien no se dio cuenta por tener la cara contra el piso, fue entonces que Kile llego hasta su cabeza, se lamio un poco sus patas primero y después comenzó a arañar a eren, haciendo que el joven se levantara gritando del dolor y corriendo en círculos alrededor de la mesa.

-Mira nada más, quizá Kile si te odia, bien dejando eso de lado vengan hay algo que debo darles.

-quitándose al gato- ¿Qué es alex? Espero no otro animal.

-(Levi) ¿qué? Esta ropa que nos das.

(Jean) Parece la de sirviente que te vimos llevar ayer.

-¡No soy un sirviente! Pero si es básicamente la misma, solo en tallas que les queden, verán si se van a quedar aquí no puede ser de gratis, así que hice unas llamadas y convencí a mi jefe de darles empleo en donde trabajo, sirve que así podre vigilarlos y evitar que se metan en problemas. Empiezan este lunes que viene.

-(Todos) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡Miau!- ¡Ah Quítenmelo!

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y una cosa más para Anon y Tus Calzoncillos (No es insulto Anon alguien se puso así en su cuenta) No puedo creer que también sean de monterrey igual que yo XD bueno y para todos los demás gracias por comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Marco?

**Ay si Ay si Ay si ahora todos se fijaron en el error de los nombres**

Capítulo 6: ¿Marco?

El siguiente día el joven continuo explicándoles varias cosas de este mundo a sus invitados, entre ellas la razón por la que tenían que trabajar ya que el gasto de su ropa lo había dejado casi en la ruina, así el domingo paso rápidamente entre las enseñanzas y los ataques de Kile hacia Eren, otra de las cosas que tuvo que explicarles seria que mañana se ausentaría unas horas por tener que ir a la facultad, ellos lógicamente preguntaron sobre ese lugar en el que estudiaba por lo que siguió con explicaciones hasta que finalmente anocheció. Llego así el tan odiado lunes el joven se despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana, se arregló, tomo sus cosas, y aviso su salida prácticamente media hora después de su despertar. Los demás quedaron solos en el departamento sabiendo que más tarde tendrían que arreglarse para ir al restaurante a trabajar. Mientras tanto en la facultad de veterinaria.

-¡¿Alex dónde estabas?! Y estaba comenzando a creer que no llegarías.

-Buenos días Lily, y si ya sé que es tarde pero el metro se descompuso en la primera estación y tuve que correr hasta la siguiente porque no tenía dinero para un taxi.

-¿Nomas por eso llegas tarde? ¿Pues a qué velocidad corrías o qué? De seguro más lento que una tortuga.

-¡¿Has intentado llegar de la estación Talleres hasta la de San Bernabé?! ¡Es más de un kilómetro! Lógicamente me iba a tardar. Además…este fin de semana…llegaron algunas personas conmigo.

-¿Quién llego conti…

-¡Buenos días estudiantes! Siéntense que ya voy a comenzar.

-En el receso te cuento.

La mañana para Alex paso lenta y dolorosamente, cada clase parecía durar una eternidad, Bioquímica, Piscicultura, Zootecnia, para alivio del joven llego el tan anhelado receso y fue junto con sus amigos Lily y Andrés que recién llegaba a la cafetería.

-Me debes una Andrés, una muy grande. Aquí tienes tu maldito trabajo.

-Gracia Alex, luego te pasare las cosas de inglés.

-¿Por qué nos dan ingles en Veterinaria? No es como que los perros vayan a hablar o algo por el estilo. Para mí que la voy a dejar en segundas y más con una nueva razón.

-Lo que me recuerda, ¿Qué ibas a decirme esta mañana antes de que llegara el profesor?

Alex comenzó a explicarles a sus amigos lo que paso estos 3 días en su departamento, de como un cansado viernes por la noche estaba a punto de comer unos tacos cuando su gato enloqueció y después aparecieron de la nada 3 extraños entre los restos de una maquina en una de las habitaciones y como termino dándoles asilo y mostrándoles en mundo actual. Aunque en un principio los amigos pensaron que se había vuelto loco sabían que Alex no tenía ninguna necesidad de inventar una historia tan extraña por lo que decidieron creerle.

-¿Entonces esos 3 son del pasado o algo así?

-Yo diría que es posible, pero a la vez por las cosas que me contaron no es tan seguro, después de todo en que parte de los libros de historia dice que la humanidad fuera aniquilada por unos titanes que devoraban a las personas, incluso dicen que los asiáticos han sido casi extinguidos y en realidad hasta podrían ser una plaga, ellos parecen ser europeos y tomando en cuenta que en ese continente se documentaban bien las cosas incluso desde tiempos antiguos yo no creo que algo como lo que cuentan pudiera haber sido olvidado completamente tendrían que haber alguna referencia, un grabado, incluso una pinche oración escrita en un maldito pergamino del papa.

-Bueno yo no conozco de historia Alex, pero ya me dieron ganas de conocerlos, ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

-Yo diría que hasta el viernes, tuve que cubrir a un amigo en el trabajo el sábado así que me darán el día libre por eso, pero igual iremos al restaurante porque les conseguí trabajo ahí.

Estudiantes es hora de volver a sus salones el timbre está descompuesto por eso les anunciamos por el megáfono.

-Andrés saca su celular y publica en face- Ahora ni el timbre funciona, este lugar se cae a pedazos –A Lily y Alex les gusta esto-.

El resto de las clases pasaron ya más calmadamente, anunciaron la salida y todos comenzaron a irse, los chicos siguieron platicando en el metro hasta que los otros 2 se bajaron en la estación Fundidora, Alex siguió en el metro hasta llegar al final y luego trasbordar, eventualmente el joven llego a su casa hasta las 2 la idea era solo llegar comer algo y cambiarse, pero recordó que ahora debía esperar a otras 3 personas.

-¡Ya llegue! Espero ya comieran, porque debemos irnos pronto.

Eren, Jean y Levi ya se habían cambiado hasta quedar completamente arreglados, aunque no lo suficiente pensaba Rivaille, acompañaron al joven a comer algo y luego solo esperaron a que este se cambiara. Los 4 salieron rumbo al lugar y se fueron dejando a un gato medio dormido. Fueron hasta una parada de autobús, donde unos minutos después lograron subirse, alex nuevamente tuvo que pagar por ellos y luego solo buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, el camión de la ruta 38 era como muchos otros de la ciudad y recorría colonias y avenidas, Jean y Eren solo observaban por las ventanas todo lo que su vista les permitía, el viaje habría sido de lo más normal si no fuera porque Levi de pronto se puso a limpiar algunos de los asientos del camión ganándose las miradas curiosas de muchos de los pasajeros, sabiendo que no podía hacer de Ay no lo conozco, Alex solo se puso sus audífonos y espero que llegaran pronto. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante donde trabajarían El Sirlon, entraron rápidamente al lugar y para alivio del joven los nuevos no le hicieron preguntas. Una vez en la recepción los recibió la gerente.

-¡Alex a tiempo como siempre! ¿Estos son los nuevos no? Tus amigos a los que les conseguiste el trabajo.

-Si ellos son Eren, Levi y Jean, buenos amigos de la…la…la… ¡La Facultad! Si de ahí nos conocemos (Mierda presiento que me metí en otro problema)

-Bueno déjenme darles sus gafetes y podrán comenzar. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme mi nombre es María.

-(Eren) Muchas gracias señorita.

-Hablando de trabajadores, María ¿No sabes si Marco ya llego?

-Lo siento Alex, pero aun no llega, llama hace unos minutos avisando que llegaría tarde tal vez en una media hora más, pero mejor pónganse a trabajar yo te aviso cuando llegue.

-(Jean) (Otra vez ese marco, me pregunto cómo será).

Los 4 comenzaron a trabajar, si bien Alex ya les había explicado como seria su trabajo Jean y Eren seguían estando un tanto nerviosos. Pues tenían que presentarse cuando llegaban los clientes y aparte ir constantemente a preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo más, sumando eso que debían atender varias mesas estaban constantemente de una lado a otro, el único que se lo tomaba con calma era Rivaille atender unas cuantas mesas no era ningún problema y de echo se ganaba constantemente las miradas de las clientas y otras meseras las cuales no paraban de hablarle haciendo pedidos pero en realidad lo que deseaban era la compañía del "joven" mientras tanto el resto de los meseros era ignorados entre ellos Alex que empezaba a sentirse algo molesto.

-¡Hola, también trabajo aquí recuerdan!

-(Jean) Mejor olvídalo, cuando se está con el esto tiende a pasar siempre.

-Mejor seguiré en mis propios asuntos.

-Hey Alex, la ¿Gerente creo? Bueno esa María dijo que fueras a la… ¿Recepción?... la entrada esa y que atendieras a quien fuera llegando.

-Mi vida es un asco… ¡Pos me mato! Sirve que así podre recibir a Marco cuando llegue ese mugroso me las va a pagar por lo del otro día.

El rato pasó y con ella la medio hora en que se suponía llegaría el amigo de Alex, pronto esa media hora se volvió la hora. Jean, Eren y Rivaille seguían atendiendo a los clientes y trataban de actuar con toda normalidad ya que aún había varias cosas de este mundo que no entendían, cuando una chica le daba su número a Rivaille este solo lo agradecía pero sin saber para qué era, cabe decir que todas las miradas que el recibía le provocaban celos a Eren ya que Levi también se portaba amistosamente con ellas y no parecía recordar su presencia, fue en ese momento que se escuchó desde la entrada.

-¡Al fin llegas!- fue lo que dijo Alex antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza al recién llegado-.

-¿Por qué me golpeas Alex? ¿Qué te hice esta vez?

Jean y Eren no pudieron evitar asomarse a la entrada del restaurant para ver con quien hablaba su amigo, lo que ninguno de los dos podría haber esperado es que justo ahí enfrente de Alex se encontraba una persona que ellos conocían, una persona que creían haber perdido durante la batalla en Trost, era prácticamente el, exactamente igual en todos los aspectos, ambos no podían reaccionar y lo único que pudo decir Jean fue.

-¿Marco?

**Bueno espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y leyendo sus comentarios me di cuenta que el gato tiene más fans que yo que soy el autor, agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que comentan y me ponen en Favs y los que no hacen nada pero igual leen cada capítulo hasta el final.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dimensiones Distintas

**No andaba muerto, estaba con exámenes.**

Capítulo 7: Dimensiones distintas.

Alex seguía regañando a Marco mientras la gerente solo observaba, Rivaille seguía acaparando la atención de las clientas, Jean y Eren que aún no podían creer que su difunto amigo se encontrara aquí esperaron hasta que Alex regreso dejando a Marco hablando con María, fue en ese momento que lo tomaron por sorpresa y se lo llevaron hasta el baño rápidamente ganándose algunas miradas curiosas de mesero y clientes. Ya una vez ahí se dispusieron a hablar, pero recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte del joven.

-¡¿Y ahora porque me arrastraron hasta el baño?! No ven que aún estamos trabajando. Más vale que tengan una buena razón.

-(Jean) ¡Es Marco!

-Si el chico que acaba de llegar es mi amigo Marco, ¿algún problema con él?

-¡Es Marco!

-Si Jean ya me lo acabas de decir, y yo sé que se llama así ¿Pero cuál es el punto?

-Creo que lo que jean quiere decir es que ese chico de ahí es nuestro amigo Marco. Se supone que el murió en una batalla en la ciudad de trost, pero está justo ahí es el no podemos estar equivocados.

-Espera ósea ¿Qué conocían a alguien exactamente igual a él y con su mismo nombre? Pero no es posible que sean el mismo, lo conozco desde que trabajo aquí y si de algo estoy seguro es que nunca los ha mencionado ni a ninguna de sus cosas.

-Pero es el…Marco…él está vivo.

-Miren no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, primero ustedes llegaron de la nada y ahora parece que conocen a mi amigo, pero como él no los conoce sugiero que no digan nada, tal vez él se vea idéntico a su amigo pero es una persona diferente aquí, lo que harán ahora es no estar muy cerca de el por hoy, esta situación amerita que la investigue ¡Ah! También hagan algo con Levi que si sigue acaparando a todos los clientes nos quedaremos sin trabajo.

Así los 3 jóvenes volvieron a trabajar, aunque cada uno estaba en su propio asunto, Alex tratando de entender que sucedía, Eren se sentía celos y triste porque Levi trataba a todos amablemente mientras a él lo ignoraba, Jean por su parte trataba de evitar quedar cerca de Marco y de voltear a verlo. En cambio Marco como era de esperarse había notado la presencia de los nuevos meseros, después de hablar con María descubrió que eran amigos de Alex, aunque tenía la intención de presentarse con ellos no podía debido a que tenía que trabajar más aprisa y más tiempo debido a su retraso. Mientras él seguía atendiendo a los clientes, Alex y los demás habían terminado el turno y ya se estaban retirando. Cuando estos 3 llegaron al departamento fueron recibidos por un Kile molesto que fue directamente sobre Eren.

-Se lo quita- ¡¿Por qué tu gato me odia?!

-Misterios de la vida mejor dámelo, pero antes necesito que ustedes me expliquen sobre lo que paso hoy.

-¡Ya te dijimos Alex! ese chico de ahí es Marco, mi mejor amigo, el murió en una batalla pero ahora resulta que se encuentra aquí.

-¿Eren quién es Marco?

-Era un amigo nuestro Levi, no lo conoces porque murió antes de unirnos a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Bueno resumiendo tenemos a un amigo suyo aquí, pero no es su amigo si lo fuera el los habría reconocido o algo. Por no decir que lo conozco bien.

-(Jean) Alex ¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto? Hace unos días estábamos en el cuartel y ahora nos topamos con Marco, no me gusta estar en el futuro, prefiero regresar a mi época.

-¿Futuro?.. Pero creo… que no están el futuro.

-(Levi) ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Si no estamos en futuro entonces dónde estamos?

-Verán hoy hablando con mis amigos les conté sobre ustedes y lo que ha pasado y concluimos que la historia que me contaron es un hecho demasiado importante como para que todo el mundo lo olvidara lo cual significa que este mundo literalmente no es su mundo –Alex va por una hoja y su lápiz y comienza a dibujar- miren este círculo seria su mundo y este otro el mío ¡Ustedes debieron haber viajado entre dimensiones! Esa máquina es para un viaje dimensional no para lo que la invento su amiga, debió haber creado un portal que los trajo desde halla hasta aquí, el que terminaran en mi departamento fue solo por azar.

-(Eren) Esto significa que entonces estamos más lejos de nuestro hogar de lo que pensábamos y por tanto más difícil será regresar.

-Quizá sea imposible chicos, lamento decepcionarlos pero en este mundo incluso con toda la tecnología que hay nunca se ha creado una máquina que pueda hacer eso.

-¡Espera Alex, si bien eso explica como terminamos aquí! ¡Entonces como explicas que Marco se encuentra aquí también!

-Tal vez al morir el reencarno en este mundo, pero no puedo probarlo es solo una suposición.

-(Levi) ¿Entonces quienes hayan muerto en nuestro mundo podrían estar aquí?

-Si Marco es quien dicen que es, entonces podría ser que sí. Pero eso mismo significa que no hay recuerdos de su vida pasada. Esta situación está tomando un rumbo cada vez más extraño ¡Momento! ¡Eso podría significar que quizá yo también estuve en su mundo y tuve una muerte horrible! –Jean le da un golpe en la cabeza-.

-Hay gracias, disculpen ya me estaba alterando.

-No fue nada es un placer.

-Bien miren seguiré investigando sobre cómo podrían volver a su dimensión, mañana hablare con mis amigos, mientras tanto ustedes 3 solo traten de aparentar ser normales por el resto de la semana, el viernes mis amigos los conocerán en el restaurante ese día ahora lo tengo libre así que los acompañare de todos modos, pero ahora me voy a terminar mis tareas, estaré en mi cuarto si necesitan algo.

Alex se retiró seguido de su gato que se le lanzo a una pierna quedando pescado y siendo llevado gratis, los demás solo se pusieron a hacer cosas distintas, Rivaille decidió preparar algo para cenar, Eren comenzó a buscar algo que le gustara en la televisión y Jean prefirió ir a tomar una ducha, mientras se estaba bañando solo podía pensar en cómo acababa de encontrarse a su amigo en este mundo.

-Marco…no puedo creer que esté vivo…pero aunque eso me alegra…también me pone triste…no eres el que conocí…ya no puedo…no puedo decirte…lo que sentía por ti…debí hacerlo antes…no debí ser indeciso…debí haberte dicho…-sale una solitaria lagrima-…que te amo. ¿Por qué el día que te lo contaría…tuviste que morir?

Regresando con Eren y Rivaille

(Preparando la cena) -Así que le gusto al mocoso ese –cortar- ciertamente no me lo esperaba –cortar- pero creo que no podría funcionar –cortar- diferencia de edad, puestos completamente diferentes, aunque quizá me gustaría hacerlo mío –cortar- ¿Espera que está pensando? Seguro solo esta encaprichado conmigo, si debe ser eso, no tomara mucho tiempo hasta que cambie de idea, -cortar- pero quizá tomando en cuenta donde estamos, podría darle una oportunidad. Además no lo quisiera cerca de alguien más, prefiero que me pertenezca, ya pensare como declarármele.

Eren por su parte se encontraba viendo una telenovela, ya que era la único interesante en televisión.

(Mujer) Lo que pasa es que yo te amo, siempre te he amado.

(Hombre) Yo también, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, hay cosas que nos lo impiden.

(Mujer) No me importa –lo abraza- así todos se opongan quiero estar contigo.

La mujer lo abrazo y después ambos se dieron un apasionado beso, Eren solo seguía observando atentamente y no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría que esos dos fueran él y Rivaille.

-Qué envidia, quisiera tener el valor para confesármele, pero conociéndolo si lo hago seguramente me dará una patada y terminara sacándome otro diente. Además…él no tendría esos sentimientos por mi jamás…si lo hago tal vez incluso me odie. Porque no pueden ser las cosas tan fáciles como con esa pareja.

Y justo donde volteo vio algo que parecía ser un recuerdo del hombre, donde estaba besándose con otra mujer y le decía lo mismo. Eso lo dejo impactado y no pudo evitar levantarse y gritar.

-¡No aléjate de él, no te merece! ¡Te está engañando! ¡No ves que es un… ¿Ah?

Solo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, fue cuando noto que todos se le quedaban mirando, Rivaille desde la cocina, Jean saliendo del baño y Alex y Kile asomados desde la puerta.

-Ah…jajaja…disculpen.

-Siendo así de extraño no es raro que mi gato te ataque.

-(Jean) Eren te veías completamente histérico.

-(Rivaille) Mejor vengan todos, la cena ya está lista (ese chico debe haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando niño).

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, solo con un Eren demasiado apenado como para levantar la mirada, pronto anocheció y todos fueron a dormir, pero aunque los demás ya se habían dormido Jean seguía despierto el pobre no lograba conciliar el sueño, su mente continuaba con demasiadas dudas que le atormentaban, se levantó y miro por la ventana viendo las luces de la ciudad brillando por todas partes, ahora sabía que en algún lugar por ahí se encontraba su gran amor, después solo volvió a acostarse y mientras lo hacía salo susurro.

-Buenas noches Marco.

Al siguiente día al despertar ellos 3 solo hallaron la nota de Alex avisando que ya se había ido a ese lugar llamado Facultad, eso significaba que no podrían salir hasta que el volviera y que cuando llegara irían a trabajar, aunque apenas era el segundo día ya se les estaba haciendo aburrido quedarse encerrados esperando al chico. Eren observaba desde la ventana viendo como todos en la ciudad estaban en movimiento dirigiéndose a su destino, teniendo algo que hacer, mientras él y los otros 2 solo se quedaban atrapados. Pronto descubrió que en la mañana no había tantas cosas interesantes en la televisión solo programas muy infantiles o gente informando sobre accidentes y otras cosas en la ciudad.

-Que aburrido, quiero salir, estoy tan aburrido que hasta que me ataque el gato parece interesante ahora. –voltea y el gato lo está viendo- No mejor no. Hey amigos tengo una idea que tal si vamos a visitar a Alex?

-Estás loco Eren, no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar.

-Bueno era solo una sugerencia Jean.

-Jean, Eren, aunque lográramos milagrosamente llegar con el recuerden que nos encontramos en un sitio desconocido, lo que hemos visto no debe ser ni una pequeña parte de la totalidad de la ciudad.

-(Eren) ¡Oh tengo una idea! –Se va y regresa con la laptop- esto puede decirnos como llegar con él. Vi hace unos días como la usaba Alex y creo saber cómo puedo usarlo para que me diga dónde está.

Eren solo prendió la laptop, mientras los otros 2 observaban lo que hacía, de alguna manera Eren logro llegar a Google y puso en lo que se creía se llamaba buscador CEU veterinaria. Inmediatamente aparecieron imágenes del lugar y hasta un mapa que les decía como llegar, si bien el camino se veía muy lejos, pensó que almenos mientras iban hacia haya podrían conocer parte de la ciudad. Después de memorizar un poco el mapa convenció a los otros de acompañarlo y así los 3 salieron con rumbo al CEU.

-(Jean) ¿Por qué presiento que esta será una mañana muy rara?

**Bien espero este capítulo les haya gustado, comenten o envíenme un mensaje diciendo que les pareció, y les recuerdo que subo este mismo fic en Amor Yaoi donde tengo el mismo nombre Además de otros fics, nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8 Del Metro al Beso

**Volví aquí está el capítulo 8, no sean mal s dejen comentarios.**

Capítulo 8: Del Metro al Beso

Los 3 compañeros salieron del edifico de departamentos, Eren quien había dibujado el mapa para llegar con Alex era el que iba al frente seguido por los otros 2, como bien sabían debían ahorrar todo el dinero posible así que fueron caminando hasta la estación del metro talleres. La ciudad seguía pareciéndoles de lo más extraña, pues habían toda clase de barrios, desde algunos con casas muy finas hasta otros donde ni si quiera habían sido pintadas las casas, cuando llegaron a la estación vieron que había gran cantidad de personas que iban y venían, Jean al ver el metro decidió ir de inmediato e hizo lo que todas las personas pasar por las barras, pero al intentar pasar estas no se movieron ni un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con esto ha dejado de funcionar?

-¡Hey quiero moverse! Algunos tenemos prisa, a la próxima no olvide su boleto.

Cuando Jean regreso fue cuando prestaron atención que para pasar se necesitaba un boleto, luego de ver donde conseguirlos vieron que la gente los sacaba de otra máquina ahí cerca. Todo lo que hicieron fue simple solo imitar lo que hacían las otras personas y después de ver cuánto dinero se necesitaba para el pasaje los 3 pagaron y finalmente pudieron dirigirse a donde estaba eso llamado metro.

Cuando este finalmente llego, algunas personas bajaron y justo cuando estaban por subir fue cuando conocieron una ley básica, cuando las puertas se abren todos empujan para entrar, antes que se dieran cuenta fueron fuertemente empujados por todos y en un instante ya no había lugar donde sentarse, así que tuvieron que ir de pie. El que las puertas se abrieran y cerraran solas para eren seguía siendo increíble, y cuando este comenzó a avanzar rápidamente fue todavía más increíble. Eren y Jean observaban a través de las ventanas a la gran ciudad de monterrey, mientras Rivaille volvía a verse extraño limpiando parte del lugar. Eren sin darse cuenta tiro la hoja en la que llevaba el mapa para llegar y esta fue sacada involuntariamente por algunas personas al salir del vagón. Cuando se dio cuenta que no la tenía no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Hey chicos jajaja adivinen que jajaja creo que perdí la hoja.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que Jaeger?!

-Perfecto, ahora no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegar y vamos a quien sabe dónde sin ningún rumbo. Felicitaciones Eren tu estupidez llega más lejos cada día.

-Hey Levi, miren…disculpen…pero no debe ser tan difícil llegar…seguro hallaremos…otra forma de llegar y entonc… ¡AAAAA!

Lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta es que la gente comenzaba a acumularse detrás de ellos que habían quedado justo en frente de una puerta y entonces fueron nuevamente empujados por la multitud que iba saliendo, en esa estación había gran cantidad de personas en todas direcciones y cuando lograron juntar de nuevo el vagón del metro cerro y este continuo su camino, mientras ellos solo lo veían marcharse. Jean y Rivaille seguían con semblante serio y solo voltearon a ver a Eren el cual tenía cara de frustración, todo indicaba que no había sido muy buena idea salir a la ciudad sin Alex.

-(Levi) Bien creo que lo mejor será averiguar dónde estamos.

-(Jean) Disculpe jovencita ¿Podría decirme cual estación es esta? Es que somos nuevos aquí y no conocemos bien el lugar.

-Esta es la estación del centro Cuauhtémoc. La de conexión con la otra línea del metro.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-(Levi) ¿Cuauhtémoc? Que nombre más extraño, este lugar sigue pareciéndome muy raro.

-(Jean) Concuerdo en eso.

-(Eren) Bien dado que el plan de ir con Alex no se logró, creo que podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya estamos aquí así que no le veo el problema. Además no sabemos cuándo llegue el próximo metro para regresar.

Los 3 salieron sin saber que de haber esperado un poco más el metro regresaría en pocos minutos, bajaron de la gran estación Cuauhtémoc y nuevamente terminaron desconcertados por el lugar, había una gran camino repleto de esas cosas que Alex llamaba autos, gente caminando de un lado a otro con mucha prisa, y toda clase de negocios y tiendas en las cercanías, fue así como comenzaron a recorrer los alrededores, llamando la atención de algunas personas pues se notaba que no parecían venir con frecuencia a la ciudad. Mientras tanto en CEU Veterinaria Alex se encontraba en hora libre almorzando en la cafetería junto a Lily y Andrés.

-¿Alguno de ustedes averiguo algo sobre lo que les pedí?

-(Lily) No, no encontré nada en internet que te pudiera servir.

-(Andrés) Yo la verdad ni busque nada, me quede dormido.

-No me sorprende de ti. Ah ya estoy cansado y la semana apenas si va comenzando.

-Descuida Alex, las cosas no son tan malas, podrían ponerse peor.

-¿Ah sí? ¡¿Cómo podrían ser peor?!

-Quizá salieron de tu hogar y anden vagando por el centro.

-Eso sería el colmo, pero no creo que sean tan idiotas como para ir solos.

Justo en ese momento Alex que estaba tomando un refresco, volteo a ver el televisor de la cafetería en la que estaban dando un reportaje en vivo desde el centro y fue ahí cuando vi a Eren, Rivaille y Jean, pasando por la parte de atrás de la reportera. La impresión de verlos fue tan grande que escupió el refresco sobre otra estudiante que iba pasando dejando a Andrés y Lily con cara de poker face.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –la chica sale corriendo-.

-Alex… ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-¡Andrés, Lily no lo van a creer pero acabo de ver a esos 3 en la televisión están en el centro! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Debo hallarlos antes de que se metan en problemas! ¡No creo regresar! ¡SAYONARA! –sale corriendo-.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlo? ¿Podría necesitar ayuda?

-Quizá Lily…o…podríamos comernos sus papas.

Pero antes de que las tomara Alex regreso corriendo y tomo el plato de papas y se fue rápidamente de nuevo y solo se le escucho gritar -¡Están muy caras para dejarlas!-.

(Andrés)-Ese chico, cuando quiere puede correr más rápido que cualquiera. Bueno ya que sigámoslo igual no quiero entrar a zootecnia.

Lily y Andrés comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a su compañero y luego finalmente los 3 tomaron el metro en la estación Exposición, les tomaría unos 15 minutos llegar hasta Cuauhtémoc y Alex solo podía pensar en los problemas en que sus nuevos amigos debían estar. Mientras tanto los otros 3 se encontraban caminando por el lugar viendo los grandes edificios, las tiendas de diversas cosas y sin duda les llamaba la atención como era la gente de aquí completamente distinta a la gente de las murallas, pues aquí la gente se vestía de formas muy variadas y no faltaba los que tuvieran el pelo de colores cosa que los desconcertó aún más. Este mundo era muy diferente al suyo pero no por eso dejaba de ser increíble, por lo menos para los menores pues el mayor seguía con su cara de pocos amigos, aun así en el fondo a él también le gustaba este extraño lugar.

-Levi, Jean ¿Alguno sabe adónde vamos?

-¡Eren nosotros te estábamos siguiendo! ¡Hasta ahora se te ocurre preguntar algo así! ¡Me dan ganas de matarte!

-Cara de caballo ya déjame en paz. Solo estaba haciendo una pregunta.

-Bien, todo indica que estamos más que perdidos y que no tenemos idea de cómo llamar al raro de Alex. Moriremos aquí.

-Levi no diga eso, ya vera que encontraremos manera de regresar.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo haremos? –Rivaille se le acerca hasta dejarlo arrinconado contra la pared y quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro- eres un niño muy iluso si piensas eso, pero creo que así me gustas más.

Eren quedo rojo al darse cuenta de la situación que la que estaba y del hecho que Rivaille le había dicho que le gustaba, el pobre no sabía cómo tomarlo si como una declaración o algo por el estilo. Entonces una señora que iba pasando de la mano con su hijo le dijo.

-Sigue caminando Juan, no veas a esos hombres o se te pegara lo raro.

Los 2 voltearon a ver la señora con expresión de -¿Qué?- fue solo en ese momento que ambos se separaron poniéndose uno a cada lado de Jean tratando de que este quedara como algo que los separara. Mientras jean que había visto toda la escena sabía perfectamente que estos 2 se amaban mutuamente pero que Rivaille tardaría en aceptarlo y Eren era demasiado tímido con el mayor, lo único que pensó fue –Estos 2 son unos tontos-. Fue en ese momento que se acordó de su situación con Marco, su mayor amor se encontraba aquí, pero él no podía decirle simplemente Te amo, pues este no era su Marco, el pobre se sintió un tanto celoso de que sus amigos si querían podrían ser felices juntos pero el en cambio tenía la tortura de callar su amor.

-Oigan creo que lo mejor es tratar de regresar a ese lugar donde bajamos. Si seguimos el camino que recorre podremos volver y llegaremos al departamento sin que Alex se entere de esto.

-Me parece bien Jean, finalmente tu cabeza sirve de algo.

-Ya que no hay otra opción.

Los 3 comenzaron su camino de regreso, pero mientras se dirigían a la estación pasaron junto a una tienda, donde un hombre anunciaba.

-¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! ¡Vengan y miren la gran variedad de artículos! ¡Tenemos de todo, buenas ofertas en mochilas, ropa de la mejor y los mejores artículos de limpieza que pueda desear señora! ¡Tenemos escobas, detergentes, trapeadores, aspiradoras de las mejores! ¡Para que limpie hasta aquellos lugares difíciles de alcanzar!

El hombre que tenía una aspiradora hizo una pequeña demostración con una alfombra y la dejo limpia, Rivaille al ver eso no pudo evitar entrar corriendo a la tienda, pues ahora estaba seguro que quería una de esas cosas. Eren y Jean quedaron un momento afuera y luego trataron de alcanzarlo lo más rápido, pero Rivaille iba de un lado a otro tomando tanto articulo para limpiar veía. Eren le seguía el paso lo más rápido posible pero Jean quedaba un poco atrás, en cierto punto los perdió de vista y solo comenzó a correr entre los pasillos hasta que termino impactándose con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

-Ah rayos, discúlpame es que no te vi… ¡Ah!... (Marco).

-No descuida no pasó nada… ¿Ah?...Oye yo te conozco, te vi ayer, eres uno de los amigos de Alex que trabajan con nosotros –Marco le ayuda a levantarse- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues…veras…yo…estaba con mis amigos…y la idea…era visitar a Alex…pero nos perdimos…y ahora los perdí a ellos…y ya no sé dónde estoy.

-Bueno te entiendo, creo, si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrarlos… ¡Ah! Que torpeza la mía no me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Marco –le tiende la mano-.

-Mucho gusto –la toma- yo soy Jean.

-Jean, es un nombre muy hermoso, me gusta cómo se escucha.

Después de esas palabras Jean no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pues eso mismo le había dicho su Marco cuando lo conoció, ahí fue donde empezó a amarlo. El pasillo había quedado solo y Jean tenía la cabeza gacha tratando de evitar contacto visual, esto no fue desapercibido por Marco quien solo lo había estado observando entonces levanto lentamente la cabeza de Jean con una mano haciendo que se miraran y en ese momento le dio un suave beso en los labios, dejando al otro completamente desconcertado.

-¿Qué? Mar… ¿Marco?

-Sabes apenas te conozco, pero me gustas mucho.

**Ya se puso bueno verdad XD déjenme de una vez decirle que quizá me tardo un poco en subir la continuación porque ya la prox semana empiezan mis exámenes, pero igual tratare de ponerles la continuación esta misma semana. Sayonara :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Serás mi novio y Futura declar

**El capítulo tal y como lo prometí para esta misma semana.**

Capítulo 9: Serás mi novio y Futura declaración

-¡Rivaille vuelva aquí! ¡Debemos regresar!

-¡Yo no saldré de aquí hasta obtener esa cosa llamada aspiradora!

-Levi por favor vuelve. Entiende que no podemos seguir aquí, tenemos que regresar. ¡Ya Hazme caso! Sargento…no me ignore. Amor escúchame…mierda…que acabo de decir.

-(Con su típica cara seria) ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?...Me dijiste ¿Amor?

-(Agitando los brazos y nervioso) ¡Fue-fue-fue un accidente! ¡No me fije en lo que decía! ¡Solo intentaba obtener su atención! ¡No era enserio lo de Amor! ¡Fue una estupidez decirle así perdóneme! ¡Usted no me gusta! ¡Además es muy viejo! ¡No, no me refiero a que sea un Anciano! ¡Solo olvide lo que acabo de decir!

-(Este es el niño más estúpido que he conocido) Bien lo que digas, pero no me iré de aquí hasta tener ese aparato (Valla que lo tengo loco, caerá ante mí en cualquier momento).

-Rivaille espere, si quiera tiene el dinero para pagar esa cosa y las demás que lleva?

-Ah…mierda…lo olvide. Será mejor salir de aquí.

Levi dejo sus cosas en el primer estante que encontró vacío y fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido a Jean, ahora tendrían que buscarlo a él. Mientras tanto en otro pasillo, un Jean muy desconcertado se encontraba mirando a los ojos a Marco, este era un beso que el deseo hace mucho obtener de su propio Marco, ahora lo tenía pero este no era precisamente su difunto amigo, era el mismo por fuera pero un persona diferente por dentro. Tardo todavía un poco en reaccionar hasta que finalmente cayo en cuenta de todo lo que paso, sintió como el calor subía hasta su cabeza y se ponía rojo, fue en ese momento que se separó del otro chico.

-¿Que-qué acabas de hacer? ¿Por-por-por qué hiciste es-eso?

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho. Me gustas Jean –se le queda viendo con una sonrisa inocente- creo que inclusive te amo y no solo eso, sino que siento como si ya te conociera. Desde que te vi ayer me encantaste y sentí la necesidad de estar juntos. No sé cómo explicarlo pero si estoy seguro de algo, me gustas. Jean… ¿No te gustaría ser mi novio?

-¿No-no-novio? ¿Tu-tu y yo? ¿Jun-juntos?

-(Eren) ¿¡Hey Jean estas aquí!?

-¡¿Qué?! Si pero espera no vengan yo voy a donde estén. ¡No se muevan!

Pero antes de que Jean pudiera avanzar, su brazo fue detenido y vio a marco el cual seguía con su sonrisa.

-Aun no me has respondido, pero no importa nos veremos esta misma tarde en el restaurant ahí podrás darme tu respuesta, pero creo que es mejor decirte que no aceptare un no.

-¡Lo-lo-lo que tú digas! ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Adiós! –sale corriendo-.

-Jajaja es muy gracioso, sin duda quiero que sea mi novio.

En tanto Jean regreso con sus amigos y luego dejaron la tienda rápidamente, al menos Jean porque intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible. Ahora Eren y Rivaille eran los que lo perseguían, su compañero se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que se acercaba a un calle y el desconocía lo que podía pasar si era impactado por una de esas cosas llamadas automóviles, justo ya estaba en la calle cuando un auto venía a gran velocidad y solo pudo escuchar como sus amigos gritaban su nombre cuando vio el peligro en el que estaba, pero en fracciones de segundo sintió como fue jalado con gran fuerza hacia atrás y evitando que fuera aplastado.

-¡Estuve a punto de morir!

-¡Qué bueno que no porque ahora yo te voy a matar!

Cuando volteo lo primero que vio fue a un Alex con gran enojo y antes de que pudiera explicarse recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza. En ese instante Eren y Rivaille llegaron a ellos solo para también recibir un golpe por parte del otro.

-(Levi) Hey Alex ¿Quién te crees para golpearnos?

-Nadie, pero se lo merecen por salir del departamento, que no les quedo claro que aún no pueden andar por ahí solos. Ahora por su culpa perdí clases, si no los hubiera visto en televisión quien sabe en qué problemas se habrían metido los 3. Me van a volver loco, los voy a matar, luego los clonare y después los matare otra vez.

-(Eren) Bien ya entendimos cálmate, veras la idea era irte a visitar a ese lugar donde vas, pero perdimos la dirección y luego terminamos bajándonos por aquí cerca y cuando quisimos regresar estábamos perdidos. Luego Levi se metió a un lugar y comenzó a tomar muchas cosas para limpiar y…¡HAY!... Rivaille, ¿Por qué me pego en la cabeza?

-Cállate tonto, hay cosas que es mejor que él no sepa. Además no tienes ningún derecho a contar lo que hice ahí dentro.

-(Lily) ¿Con que estos son los 3 que llegaron contigo Alex?

-(Andrés) No me parecen tan raros, como dices que son.

Solo en ese momento los chicos voltearon a ver a las personas que acompañaban a Alex, Una joven rubia y otro chico de cabello negro y que tenía pintado un mechón rojo. Mientras ellos 2 solo los observaban.

-(Alex) Jean, Eren, Rivaille estos son mis amigos y compañeros Andrés y Lily, vinieron conmigo a buscarlos.

-(Eren) Mucho gusto.

-(Andrés) Igualmente, es un placer, ¿Así que son de otro mundo?

-(Jean) Según Alex, en realidad de otra dimensión, pero creo que…¡Hayyy! ¿Ahora por qué me golpeas Alex?

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento para platicar sobre ese asunto, debo recordarles que se escaparon, que hay que regresar a mi departamento y que tenemos que ir a trabajar. Ustedes 3 me dan más problemas que el gato. Ahora vámonos o la gente se nos quedara viendo. ¡Ya hay que irnos!

-(Levi) ¿Siempre es así de exagerado?

-(Lily) Nah hoy está muy relajado, si lo vieran cuando son los exámenes. Oye guapo por cierto ¿Tú no tienes novia en esa realidad tuya o algo así?

-No en realidad, no tengo a nadie especial por halla.

-A qué bueno, mira no sé, quizá en algún momento libre que tengas te podría mostrar la ciudad y así pasamos un rato conociéndonos.

Estas palabras no causaron ningún efecto en Rivaille, pero Eren por dentro estaba muriendo de celos, justo se encontraba por decir algo cuando alguien más se le adelanto.

-(Alex) Lily amiga mía mejor no te ilusiones, para empezar su edad es engañosa, tiene 34 años.

Lily quedo petrificada cuando escucho la edad de Rivaille y solo entonces cayo en cuenta que le coqueteaba a alguien mucho mayor que ella, lo único que hizo fue alejarse lentamente de el hasta que quedo detrás de Andrés. Después de esa situación incomodo todos regresaron a la estación del metro, Andrés y Lily se fueron en su propia dirección mientras que los otros 4 se dirigían a la estación Talleres, fue cuando Alex le explico que ellos podían haber bajado sin salir del lugar y subir al otro lado de la estación para tomar el metro de regreso, esto causo que los demás se sintieran un tanto tontos y Jean con ganas de asesinar a Eren ya que todo esto había sido por su culpa. Cuando llegaron al departamento apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer algo rápido y de cambiarse. Kile aprovechando la oportunidad como de costumbre salto sobre el rostro de Eren y comenzó a arañarlo, el joven finalmente logro quitarse al gato demonio y por fortuna sin ninguna marca seria. Cuando salieron fueron directamente a tomar el camión y para su buena fortuna este llego justo a tiempo. Ya arriba se dieron la oportunidad de descansar un poco, Levi y Eren iban sentados juntos y Alex iba con Jean. El camino se hacía interminable para el chico local, pero Jean sentía que avanzaban demasiado rápido, el pobre se encontraba muy nervioso pues sabía que cuando llegaran inevitablemente se toparía con Marco y no solo eso sino que este lo quería como su novio. Mientras los otros dos seguían en un silencio incomodo, cada uno volteando en dirección opuesta, tratando de establecer el menor contacto posible. Cada uno se encontraba pensando en el otro.

-(Levi) (Este niño es un tonto, pero lo que seguramente no sabe es que podía percibir sus celos cuando esa chica se me acerco, sin duda me está gustando, quizá mentí sobre tener a alguien especial halla pero bueno tengo a esa persona aquí conmigo y no dejare que nadie interfiera).

-(Eren) (Heichou… ¿le habrá gustado esa chica?...Bueno ella se alejó de el después de saber su edad, sin duda solo era una interesada, pero yo en verdad lo amo, solo que no sabría cómo decírselo…no quiero que este con alguien más, quiero que solo seamos usted y yo juntos, quiero que usted me dé un beso.

-¡Ya llegamos montón de idiotas bajen!

Los 3 volvieron a la realidad y bajaron junto con Alex, llegaron justo a tiempo para empezar el turno, fueron recibidos por María y les dijo por dónde empezarían a trabajar hoy. Rápidamente ya se encontraban atendiendo a los clientes, siendo nuevamente Rivaille el centro de atención, los demás meseros ahora lo tomaban lo mejor posible, gracias a el ellos no tenían que estar moviéndose tanto y hasta podían descansar un poco. En cierto punto Rivaille se encontraba atendiendo a la mayoría de las clientas, mientras que el resto de los meseros apenas si movían un dedo. Ejemplo de ello Alex que ya había sacado su celular y jugaba Flapy Bird. Pero fue precisamente en este momento de descanso que tenían que Jean sintió como alguien lo hacía voltear a verlo.

-Hola Jean, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ah…yo…estoy bien…eso creo.

-Sabes desde hace rato que quería hablar contigo, pero ahora gracias a tu amigo que se lleva toda la atención podemos platicar. Por cierto lindo, ¿Ya has decidió una respuesta a mi pregunta de esta mañana? Espero sea un sí, aunque no tienes otra opción, bien te dije que no aceptaría un no.

-Yo…bueno…yo…creo…o quizá…debamos…o no…yo…lo que quiero decir es…a no se…creo que no me explico…veras…yo jamás…es que me pareces…ha no sé qué responderte.

-Solamente tienes que decirme si, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de esta decisión. –Aprovechando que nadie prestaba atención volvió a darle un beso al otro.

-Marco…yo…si quiero…si quiero ser tu novio.

-Me alegra que digas eso, te juro que seremos muy felices juntos.

Si bien la mayoría de la gente se encontraba o viendo a Levi o en sus propios asuntos, el único que se dio cuenta del beso fue Eren, ahora veía como su amigo Jean estaba dándose la oportunidad de amar a Marco y era correspondido. En cambio el seguía callando sus sentimientos por el mayor, fue por eso que en ese instante tomo una decisión.

-(Lo hare, no sé cómo, pero esta misma noche le declarare mis sentimientos a Levi).

-(María) ¡Hey bola de meseros flojos! ¡A trabajar o no hay paga!

El grito de la gerente basto para que todos los meseros y meseras volvieran a trabajar y atender a los clientes. En el grito a más de uno se le cayó el celular, Alex entre ellos. Fue cuando todos volvieron a empezar que Rivaille pudo dar un respiro, atender a tantas clientas parecía ser una tarea o un desafío más grande que luchar contra los titanes. Además aprovechando el pequeño descanso fue que decidió que hablaría con Eren esa noche.

**Ahora si está por venir lo bueno XD, bien ahora si déjenme recordarles que como mis exámenes están por comenzar no habrá posibilidad de actualización hasta el próximo viernes. Bueno eso es todo por ahora atte. Nekoboy mty.**


	10. Chapter 10 Confesiones y Manipulaciones

**Llegamos al capítulo 10 XD espero les guste.**

Capítulo 10: Confesiones y Manipulaciones

El horario de trabajo paso más tranquilamente después de que todos volvieron a trabajar, las cosas se volvieron agradables y pronto ya era el momento de que Alex, Levi, Eren y Jean se fueran y regresaran al departamento. Durante el rato que estuvieron trabajando Marco le pido a Jean su número de celular, su Facebook y Whatsapp pero este que no tenía la menor idea de que eran esas cosas solamente le dijo que se los daría en otra ocasión ya que se le habían olvidado, cosa que el otro no se creyó pero decidió dejarlo pasar pensando que Jean quizá aún no confiaba del todo en él. Los 4 amigos salieron finalmente del restaurante y se despidieron del otro. Ahora el camino en el autobús era bastante silencioso ninguno decía nada y la razón era que cada uno venia pensando en sus propios asuntos.

-(Levi) (Bien no perderé más tiempo, creo que es momento de decirle al mocoso que me gusta, solo espero que todo salga bien y no reaccione como un loco cuando se lo diga).

-(Eren) (Poco después de llegar le diré a Rivaille lo que siento por él, no me importa si me da otra patada en la boca o si me rechaza, tengo que confesarle que he estado enamorado de el desde hace tiempo.

-(Jean) (Marco…no puedo creer que ahora estaremos juntos…soy muy feliz por ello…no importa si eres una persona distinta en esta…¿Dimensión?...bueno yo me entiendo…ahora nada malo se puede interponer entre nosotros y disfrutare cada momento juntos).

-(Alex) (¿Habrá quedado atún en casa? ¿O ya se lo di a mi gato? Ah que importa igual comprare más después).

Los 4 finalmente llegaron al departamento, una vez dentro solo se toparon con un Kile durmiendo plácidamente y despreocupado de la vida. Pero apenas Eren cerró la puerta el gato despertó, fue corriendo directamente contra él y empezó a rasguñarle las piernas sin piedad.

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Gato del Infierno! ¡Eres pero que un Titán! ¡Maldito animal! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ayúdenme! –el dueño va y retira al gato- ¡¿Por qué esa cosa me odia?

-(Jean) Ni idea pero ciertamente a mí me alegra el día ver cuando te ataca.

-(Alex) Bien iré a terminar un trabajo, hagan lo que quieran –se va junto con Kile-.

-(Eren) ¡Ah!...disculpe Rivaille…quisiera por favor hablar con usted un momento.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Eren?

-Bueno…la verdad…lo que pasa…es que yo…yo…yo…quisiera saber…o mejor dicho…quiero decirle…o más bien…debo confesarle…que…que…que yo…¡A mí me gusta mucho usted Levi!

La sala quedo en un total silencio, Jean solo mirando, Alex también había escuchado la confesión desde su cuarto y también observaba, mientras tanto Rivaille seguía con su expresión típica de seriedad y sin sentimientos que hasta atemoriza al verlo, lo único que él hacía era mirar fijamente a Eren el cual se encontraba completamente rojo y muriéndose de nervios por dentro, lo único que el joven podía pensar mientras miraba a Levi era.

-(Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, ¡Es mi fin! ¡Me va a patear de nuevo y después me matara! ¡Y eso si me va bien! ¡¿Por qué se lo dije?! Sería mejor no haberle dicho nada almenos así seguiría con vida, lo peor es que aún no dice nada y no tengo ni idea de que me hará.

Pero contrario a lo que el joven pudiera estar pensando antes de darse cuenta solo sintió como Levi lo acercaba hacia el para después darle un beso en los labios, esto dejo al chico completamente impactado, en tanto los otros 2 apenas podían creer lo que veían. Jean por su parte ya sabía que esto era cuestión de tiempo, pero en cambio Alex se encontraba con cara de Poker Face intentando entender que era lo que pasaba. Un momento después Rivaille termino el beso y Eren solo pudo preguntarle.

-¿Levi?... ¿Usted…me dio…un beso?

-Creo que eso es más que obvio tonto.

-¿Usted no me odia? ¿Creí que ya me habría matado? ¿O ya me golpeo y estoy inconsciente?

-Nada de eso niño, lo que paso acaba de ser 100% real, no fue un sueño, ni estas desmayado. Por cierto te me adelantaste, yo también planeaba confesarte mis sentimientos esta noche, pero iba a esperar hasta después de la cena.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Usted se me iba a confesar! ¡¿Yo le gusto?!

-¿Por qué crees que te bese? De no ser así jamás lo habría hecho, además creo que ya sabía cómo te sentías por mí desde hace un tiempo y al venir a este mundo solo se volvió más y más evidente, podía sentir tus celos cuando las chicas pedían mi atención así como con la amiga de Alex, ciertamente me gusto verte celoso y para finalizar…creo que también me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo –finalizando esta oración volvió a darle un beso el cual fue completamente correspondido por el joven, pero antes de que se volviera más especial fueron repentinamente detenidos-.

-(Alex) ¡¿Hey Hola?! ¿Se acuerdan que seguimos aquí? Qué bueno que ambos decidieron estar juntos, pero quizá sea mejor que se detengan por ahora antes de que vallan a hacer otra cosa. ¡Este sigue siendo mi departamento yo mando aquí! ¡Así que bájenle a su amor!

-(Levi) Lo que digas idiota. Ya me encargare de ti después.

-No me amenaces, sin mí ya estarían muertos, además tengo un gato el cual estaría completamente feliz de desfigurarle la cara a tu nuevo amor.

-(Jean) Bien solo puedo decirles que felicidades y ahora aprovechando esta situación tan extraña, creo que es el momento de decirles que Marco y yo somos novios a partir de hoy.

-(Alex y Eren) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-(Levi) Así que tú y la reencarnación de tu viejo amor ahora están juntos, eso me parece más extraño que lo mío con Eren.

-(Eren) ¡Espera Jean! ¡¿Cómo que ahora son novios?! ¡Recién lo conoces!

-(Alex) Ya no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí, Marco me tendrá que explicar esto mañana, ¡Dios! Estoy cansado, tengo trabajo, ¡Yo me voy a bañar!

El residente se fue por su ropa y poco después se escuchó el agua de la ducha, mientras tanto Rivaille preparaba la comida mientras Jean le explicaba a su amigo como era que se había convertido en novio de Marco. Lo que resto de la tarde paso rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban por ser las 12 de la noche razón por la que todos se retiraron a dormir. Rivaille le había dicho a Eren o mejor dicho le había ordenado que durmiera junto a él cosa que este no se negó, Jean por su parte quedo durmiendo solo del otro lado del cuarto mientras pensaba en las felicidad que ahora vivirá con su propio novio. Estos 3 se encontraban prácticamente en el mejor momento de sus vidas, parecía que habían llegado aquí para encontrar la felicidad, pero bien es sabido que justo cuando todo parece ir bien las cosas pueden ponerse muy mal. En tanto Alex en su propia cama tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía parar de pensar en las cosas que acababan de pasar en su hogar. No fue sino hasta que su gato se subió con el que finalmente pudo descansar. La mañana llego demasiado rápido para él y nuevamente salió corriendo para el metro, pero antes de salir le ordeno a los otros que por ningún motivo fueran a salir del departamento hasta que vuelva. (Hora 8:00 am).

-Hey Levi…ahora que somos novios… ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer?

-Cosas como tener una cita, ir a pasear, ir a comer algo, estar vagando por ahí juntos. Darnos un beso cada tanto.

-¿Y cuándo deberíamos hacer todas esas cosas?

-Sera hasta que el loco de aquí vuelva y nos deje salir, pero creo que por ahora podemos adelantar lo de los besos –diciendo esto le dio nuevamente un beso al joven el cual se encontraba muy feliz-.

-Heichou…enserio que soy feliz ahora con usted.

-Creo que yo también soy feliz contigo Eren.

-(Jean) ¡Oigan estoy aquí también! ¡Ya bájenle a su amor no me dejan ver en paz Dora la exploradora!

Aunque Jean en realidad no estaba viendo ese programa, tenía que hacer algo para distraerse y no desesperarse de que ellos estuvieran juntos y él no podía ir con Marco. E incluso si pudiera ir no tenía ni idea de donde vivía el chico u mucho menos si estaría en casa durante la mañana, según Alex la mayoría de los jóvenes se encuentran estudiando en lugares llamados Preparatorias y Universidades y después del intento de ir con Alex le quedó muy claro que no podía salir solo en esta ciudad o terminaría perdiéndose para siempre. Justo en ese momento el teléfono del departamento sonó haciendo que se sobresaltaran, fue a contestarlo pues ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo funcionaba.

-¿He? ¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?

-¡Jean soy yo Marco! Me alegro que contestaras justamente quiero hablar contigo. Veras termine un examen y ya estoy libre el resto de la mañana en mi facultad y la verdad quisiera saber si no quieres venir a pasear y estar juntos un rato.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué vaya a verte? Yo…bueno…no lo sé…me gustaría…pero la verdad es que…no se ni en donde estudias…mucho menos como llegar.

-Bueno supongo que ubicas ciudad universitaria cierto? Solo tienes que tomar como dos camiones para llegar desde haya hasta aquí, estudio en la facultad de FCFM (Facultad de Ciencia Físico Matemáticas) solo pregúntale a algunos estudiantes y te dirán como llegar.

-Yo bueno…es que…no se…no estoy tan seguro...quizá no deba ir.

-¡Jean! Ya sabes que nunca aceptare un no de tu parte. Ven conmigo mi lindo Jean te aseguro que te gustara pasear conmigo.

-Yo…yo…yo…yo…yo…yo…yo.

-¡Jean Te amo! –esas palabras eran el punto débil del joven y solo contesto-.

-¡Voy para allá Marco!

**El amor es muy fuerte y todo indica que Marco sabe cómo manipular a Jean, lo único que diré del próximo capítulo es que se llamara Ciudad Universitaria, bien eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el cap 11, cometen y denle favoritos. ¡Enserio comenten D:!**


	11. Chapter 11 Ciudad Universitaria

**Ya el tan esperado capítulo 11**

Capítulo 11: Ciudad Universitaria

Jean apenas había escuchado el ¡Te amo! De parte de Marco había caído completamente y ahora estaba deseoso de ir a verlo, el otro solo le dijo que camiones tomar para llegar hasta ciudad universitaria, luego de eso Marco colgó y Jean se encontraba con un sonrojo bastante alegre los 2 iban a poder pasar juntos un buen rato, justo se disponía a marcharse cuando recordó que Alex había cerrado y les había prohibido salir luego de que terminaran perdidos en el centro. El joven estaba pensando cómo podría salir cuando finalmente escucho una voz y recordó que no estaba solo.

-(Eren) Hey Jean ¿Qué es eso que gritaste de que vas con Marco? –en ese momento Jean lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió rápidamente-.

-¡Eren necesito su ayuda! ¡Necesito ir con Marco! ¡Tengo que ir con el! ¡Ayúdenme a salir de aquí y llegar con el! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Tengo que salir!

-¿Estás loco? Por si ya lo olvidaste Alex no piensa dejarnos salir más que a trabajar, además en que me serviría a mí y a Levi el ayudarte a escapar.

-¡Solo tienen que ayudarme a llegar con él y listo! Después de eso no estaré junto a ustedes un buen tiempo y podrán pasar juntos todo el rato que deseen sin interrupciones, además conoceremos más de este lugar, velo como una misión de reconocimiento.

Antes de que Eren dijera algo se escuchó que estaban forzando la cerradura de la puerta y vieron a Rivaille usando cuchillos y tenedores intentando abrir la puerta hasta que finalmente lo logro y esta abrió. Solo entonces Rivaille volteo a verlos y les dijo.

-¿Qué estas esperando Jean? Anda date prisa para que te llevemos y después nos dejes a mí y al mocoso solos.

-¡Lo que diga Capitán! ¡Vamos que tengo que llegar pronto con Marco!

Los 3 salieron y Eren sencillamente cerró la puerta sin seguro, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigieron a tomar el camión de la ruta 38 que los llevaría hasta donde pudieran tomar el camión de la ruta 218 este ultimo los llevaría finalmente hasta ciudad universitaria y hasta el novio de Jean. Si bien llevaban poco tiempo en este mundo ya habían aprendido cosas básicas en cuanto al costo de las cosas, para empezar el camión les costaba 12 pesos y este no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones cosa que les parecía injusto, luego finalmente tomaron el segundo camión y según lo que le habían dicho las personas a las que preguntaron este los llevaría y los dejaría justo enfrente de ciudad universitaria. El camino era tranquilo y sabían ahora que bajarían cuando vieran una gran torre así que por mientras disfrutaban de lo que se podía observar, esta ciudad seguía siendo increíble y hasta cierto punto algo casi irreal para ellos, los edificios, las personas, hasta el clima, todo era completamente diferente a las cosas que ellos conocían. Fue durante este viaje que Eren recordó a sus amigos que seguían allá y solo pudo preguntarse como estarían, sin duda alguna preocupados pues hacia días que habían desaparecido, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en el asunto fue cuando Jean grito.

-¡Ahí está la torre! ¡Esta debe ser ciudad universitaria! ¡Aquí debemos bajar!

Los 3 bajaron del camión y frente a ellos se encontraba la gran ciudad universitaria, había estudiantes de un lado a otro, personas en sus autos buscando un lugar para estacionarse y edificios muy variados.

-(Levi) Bien ya estamos aquí…¿Ahora qué?

-(Eren) Pues no sé, se supone que Jean va a buscar a Marco pero no tenemos ni idea de en cuál de todos estos lugares esta.

-Marco me dijo que estudiaba en una facultad llamada Fisico-Matematicas y no sé qué más, miren solamente tenemos que preguntar en dónde queda no debe llevarnos mucho tiempo encontrarla.

-(Levi) Dirás no debe llevarte mucho tiempo encontrarla, nosotros ya te acompañamos hasta aquí ahora tu cumple tu parte del trato y déjanos a solas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden dejarme solo ahora y menos en un lugar como este! ¡Ni si quiera sé a dónde ir!

-No me importa, Eren…vámonos por ahí a buscar algo para comer.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Si Heichou! Lo siento Jean pero no puedo desobedecerlo por mi bien, te deseo suerte encontrando a Marco.

-Los dos son unos completos Traidores. Bien será mejor ponerme a preguntar.

Mientras Rivaille y Eren buscaban algún sitio decente para almorzar juntos. Jean vagaba por entre las universidades preguntando donde quedaba la facultad, pero siempre terminaba con malas indicaciones, perdido y llegando al lugar incorrecto.

-¿Disculpe esta es la facultas de Fisico-Matematicas?

-No estas es FACPYA.

-¿Disculpe puede decirme como llegar a Fisico-Matematicas? Debo ver a alguien.

-A pues mira te vas por la izquierda, luego el pasillo a la derecha, subes por unas escaleras, después pasas el campus y creo que así llegas.

-(No entendí nada) ¿Disculpe esta es la faculta de Fisico-Matematicas?

-Lo siento joven, este es la facultad de Derecho.

-¿Disculpe sabe cómo puedo llegar a Fisico-Matematicas?

-No lo sé, disculpe voy apurado.

-¿Disculpe este es la facultad de Fisico-Matematicas?

-¡No! Regresaste a FACPYA.

-¡Estoy perdido, Este lugar es demasiado grande!

Mientras tanto Eren y Rivaille. Ambos se habían detenido en un pequeño puesto de comida que quedaba en un pasillo rumbo a la gran torre que según escucharon se llamaba rectoría, estaban sentados en un silencio un poco tenso ambos solo veían a su alrededor como muchas personas parecían ir con prisa mientras otros caminaban tranquilamente. Estaban comiendo solamente unas sodas y unas papas llamada Sabritas, finalmente fue Rivaille quien decidió romper el hielo y le hablo con voz tranquila al otro.

-Hey Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo claro que lo estoy Levi, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno desde que somos novios no has dicho mucho y hasta estas más serio que antes lo cual es muy extraño de tu parte, creí que tú eras quien deseaba que estuviéramos juntos desde el principio.

-Ah no me malinterprete Heichou, es solo que bueno yo nunca había salido con alguien y nunca pensé que sería con usted, soy bastante feliz ahora que estamos juntos pero no estoy seguro de cómo serán las cosas ahora, ¿que pasara cuando volvamos? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos?

-No te preocupes por tonterías como esa, ahora estamos aquí y ellos allá, no pueden estar en contra de lo nuestro. Además no me importa lo que digan yo estaré contigo sin importar nada. –Estas últimas palabras dejaron al menor con un ligero sonrojo-.

-Rivaille…sabe…tiene razón…sin importar lo que pase estaremos juntos.

-Te besaría Eren, pero por aquí hay demasiada gente y según Alex aun aquí debemos tener cuidado de mostrar nuestros sentimientos.

-Oh…está bien, puedo esperar a que volvamos para tener ese beso. Ahora mejor relajémonos y sigamos comiendo.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de ciudad universitaria Jean caminaba cansado y bastante deprimido, nadie le había podido decir cómo llegar a la facultad de Marco y solo había estado dando vueltas perdido y llegando a las facultades incorrectas. Ya cansado se sentó en los escalones al frente de la gran y brillante torre de rectoría, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, había visto a sus amigos pero sabía que era mejor dales tiempo a solas, ya después les diría que no lo encontró y que sería mejor volver. Pero mientras estaba ahí sentado un joven de cabello castaño se le acerco.

-¿Hey tú, te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado con esa cara larga?

-¿Ah? Oh…si estoy bien, solo me encuentro un poco perdido. Venía a ver a alguien pero no he conseguido llegar al lugar donde estudia y nadie me ha podido explicar bien.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿A dónde tenías que ir? Tal vez pueda llevarte.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Se levanta rápidamente viendo directamente a los ojos del otro- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mira tengo que llegar a una facultad llamada Fisico-Matematicas! ¿Podrías llevarme es urgente?

-Mira nada más que coincidencia, yo estudio ahí y de hecho voy para allá, sígueme te llevare a ese lugar.

-¡Nuevamente muchas gracias! ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Jean.

-Un gusto conocerte Jean, mi nombre es Diego.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la facultad y Jean se sorprendió cuando Diego le indico donde quedaba, prácticamente solo tenía que ir por el camino de al lado todo derecho y llegaba hasta ella, mientras caminaban Jean se sintió en confianza con este chico pues parecía ser alguien muy agradable y en quien se puede confiar, quizá inclusive este chico era amigo de Marco y luego podrían salir los tres juntos a divertirse un rato, los dos iban conversando animadamente y Jean quizá por ser muy inocente o muy tonto respecto a ciertos asuntos no notaba la forma en que Diego le miraba además de que en ese momento solo tenía mente para disculparse con Marco por haber llegado tan tarde. Ellos siguieron caminando hasta que ya estaban cerca de la facultad, la cual era un enorme edificio rojo y que tenía en su frente la estatua de un bisonte.

-¡Este lugar es increíble! ¡Nunca había visto un sitio como este! ¡Es realmente bonito, debe ser genial estudiar en un lugar así!

-Parece que nunca hubieras venido a la ciudad, ¿De dónde eres exactamente?

-Pues…digamos que soy solamente de un lugar muy lejano y que no figura en el mapa.

-Ya veo, algo así como un pueblo supongo.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Diego en serio sin tu ayuda seguiría perdido y vagando por este lugar.

-No hay problema Jean, oye por cierto antes de que me valla a clases, ¿Tú no tienes novia o alguna amiga especial?

Esa pregunta dejo a Jean un poco serio pero solo respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo y con una sonrisa amable.

-No yo no tengo ninguna novia. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Para poder hacer esto.

Y entonces antes de que Jean pudiera reaccionar solo sintió como Diego lo acerco hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. En ese momento sintió como si todo el mundo se detuviera, se estaba besando y no con Marco si no con un completo desconocido, solo sintió como Diego se separó de él y le dijo.

-Hey Jean, me agradas mucho, ¿No quisieras ser mi novio?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡JEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Los 2 jóvenes voltearon por el grito que se escuchó detrás de ellos y vieron a Marco dirigirse rápidamente hacia ellos con un visiblemente enojo en su rostro. Marco había estado esperando en la entrada de la facultad a que Jean llegara no le extraño que tardará pues bien sabía que se podría perder aquí, estaba pensando que quizá debió mejor decirle que lo esperaría en la parada del camión cuando vio que Jean se acercaba acompañado por un joven que ya conocía, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo solo vio cómo su novio recibía un beso por parte del otro, esto lo dejo desconcertado unos segundos pero después lo hizo sentir una gran rabia e ira en su interior y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos muy molesto. Cuando llego puso a Jean detrás de él y se le quedo viendo con gran enojo a Diego.

-Diego, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Ah hola Marco yo nada, solo ayudando a este joven perdido y tratando de que seamos algo más.

-Pues mejor olvídate de eso porque ¡JEAN ES MI NOVIO!

Y entonces volteo y beso fuertemente a Jean el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, primero un extraño lo ayudaba y resulto que quería que fueran novio y ahora Marco llegaba más furioso que Alex cuando descubrió que se escaparon. Cuando el beso termino solo miro a Marco a los ojos y sin saber cómo explicarse.

-Marco…yo…yo…¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! ¡No sé qué paso! ¡No estaba engañándote ni nada! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Todo fue un error!

-Ah así que tú y Marco son novios, cuando dijiste que venias a ver a alguien, de todas las personas que hay aquí tenía que ser el, valla coincidencia.

-¡Te lo advierto Diego! No intentes nada, ¡Jean es mi novio y no te dejare acercarte a él! ¡Entiéndelo es mío!

Al decir esto tomo a Jean y lo abrazo quedando como si lo estuviera protegiendo de un gran peligro.

-Pues no pienso ceder tan fácil Marco, las cosas se van a poner interesantes ahora, pero en este momento ya voy tarde a mis clases así que ya continuaremos esta conversación, me retiro Cuídate Jean ya nos veremos de nuevo.

Diego se fue y los otros dos solo lo vieron marcharse, solo entonces Jean volteo a ver a Marco y lo vio con una expresión de enojo mirando directamente hacia donde el otro se fue. Entonces le hablo tratando de hacerlo volver en si y Marco finalmente volteo a verlo con una de sus sonrisas típicas llenas de alegría inocencia que harían creer que era imposible que hace solo un minuto estuviera ardiendo de ira.

-¡Ah Jean! Me alegra que llegaras estaba esperándote, ya comenzaba a pensar que quizá no llegarías pero que bueno que estés bien -Después de eso le dio un suave beso y Jean solo se le quedo viendo mientras pensaba-.

-(Marco, ¿Cómo hace eso? Actuar como si nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir hubiera pasado, sin duda eres diferente a como te recordaba).

-¿Qué pasa Jean? ¿Está todo bien? No dices nada.

-Discúlpame Marco, es solo que llevo mucho buscándote y con lo que acaba de pasar creo que he me cansado un poco.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes de eso hay que aprovechar que estas aquí, ven vayamos a comer algo.

Los 2 jóvenes se fueron juntos por ciudad universitaria bastante felices y tranquilos. En tanto Levi y Eren se encontraban viendo la gran torre de rectoría cuando de pronto un pensamiento muy importante llego a la cabeza del joven.

-¡Heichou hay algo que olvidamos al salir de departamento!

-¿Qué es Eren?

-No le dejamos ningún aviso a Alex…se va a poner furioso cuando vea que nos fuimos…otra vez.

**Bueno al parecer Jean quedo en medio de un triángulo amoroso XD y seguro algo malo les pasara cuando Alex los descubra. Bien es todo por ahora nos veremos en el cap 12 y de una vez les aviso que pronto me hare una cuenta de Facebook exclusivamente de Nekoboy mty así me buscan, para ahí poder publicar las actualizaciones tranquilamente. Ah y acabo de hacer otro fic ahí búsquenlo en mi muro de Fanfiction, nos vemos Sayonara **


End file.
